Starting Over
by Cresentmoon2
Summary: Chloe Beale has finally reached a good place. It's been seven years since her family died and she feels like everything is right. Until Beca Mitchell returns to town with her secrets. Chloe knows that Beca is nothing but trouble, but she can't seem to stay away. Will being with Beca ruin everything for Chloe? Or make it better?
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey! I'm so excited to start this story. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Warning- There is a lot of violence and some coarse language in this story. Especially in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.**

 **Prologue**

Chloe

"I told you to stay away from that man,"father screams at my mom from the front seat. She cowers into the passenger side door, tears streaming down her face like rain in the thunderstorm that's raging outside. I reach for Lane, my 10 year old brother's hand and he gladly takes it. The rain starts thundering on the roof of the car as we speed down the highway.

"I-I pr-promise that it's n-not what happened,"my mom protests but my father isn't having any of it. He takes his hands off the steering wheel and wraps them around her throat. I cry out as the car swerves to the right and then to the left. Suddenly, we're spinning out of control, but my father continues choking my frightened mother. She grabs his wrist and then starts to flail. I watch her pass out right before the car suddenly flips. It's like I'm watching everything in slow motion.

My mom's unconscious head smacks into the window, shattering it. I watch as a piece of glass slices into my arm, but I don't feel the pain. My father, who's always been a big man, somehow gets flung out of the windshield. Probably because he didn't have his seat belt on. I watch outside the window as his head smashes into a rock causing blood to go everywhere. The car continues to fly past him, still flipping and I look over at my brother. What I see makes me cry.

Lane has a cut on his forehead that's bleeding rapidly, but that's not what scares me. A huge shard of glass is lodged in his stomach, blood pooling out around the edges. I grab Lane's hand and am shocked when he turns my way. My heart breaks at the crimson tears that run down him face, mixing with all the blood.

"Lane,"I scream over the roaring in my ears. "It's going to be okay." He nods and grimaces in pain. "I love y-" Everything suddenly goes black.

…

After I woke up, several hours after the accident, I didn't think that I would ever stop crying. I lost everything. My father's death didn't affect me too much since he was a bastard. He made Lane and I call him Father for goodness sakes. It really hurt though, to learn about my mom and brother's death. Those images of that day will haunt me forever.

I was 18, old enough to live alone. It was hard at first. Living on my own, having nobody to go to. For months, I went through several towns, not too far from my hometown. That way I could always go visit my mom and brother's graves. Eventually, I got tired of wondering with no goal in mind and promised myself that I would settle down somewhere. It was hard to do when I knew nobody and most people don't want to help a 18 year old girl who has practically no experience with any jobs. My father didn't allow me to even leave the house very often. Only for school.

What made me decide to stay where I am now, is the Mitchell's. The moment that they met me, a lost girl who didn't know her place in the world, they took me in. They could tell that I was tired and ready for a break. For years, I lived with them. Helping out around the house and working for Mr. Mitchell. Or Warren. I was happy, in a place that I knew I should be. I didn't want any trouble and purposely avoided it. But then trouble came walking into town, in the form of Beca Mitchell. The Mitchell's daughter that ran away from home, the same year that my parents died. They all told me to stay away from her and I knew that I should've listened to them. I even read the horrible letter that she had sent to them. There was something about her though. Something that drew me to her and made it to where I couldn't stay away. Maybe it was the secrets that she held or how different she was than I expected from the stories that I was told. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Beca

" _Hi,"a boy says, coming up to me. I hope he didn't notice that I've been staring at him for the past hour. He's just so cute. He flips his dark hair to the side, making me want to run my fingers through it._

" _Hey,"I say, trying to sound cool and not give away the fact that I've been picturing him naked since I saw him. "I'm Beca." He smiles, his teeth practically sparkling._

" _I'm Jesse. I saw you earlier and can't seem to stop thinking about you. You're so beautiful. Did you know that?" I shake my head, lying. Of course, I know that. I flaunt it. Batting my eyelashes at him, I slowly rub my fingers up and down his arm._

" _You think I'm beautiful?" I purr. He beams and grabs my hand._

" _I want you to know that I didn't come over here to have sex with you,"Jesse states, making my jaw drop and my cheeks to flush. I pull away but he stops me. "I came over here because I want to get to know you." Butterflies erupt in my stomach and I giggle._

" _Wow,"is all I can say._

" _Though sex isn't out of the picture,"he winks and my knees go weak. He leads me out of the cafe and we start walking and chatting with one another. My parents faces flicker in my mind for a second before I push it away. I know that they won't approve of Jesse. They'll forbid me from seeing him. Maybe that's why I'm doing this. To get back at them for grounding me the night before. Whatever the reason, I'm glad that I snuck out to grab a coffee. Really glad._

8 years later

My hand slowly finds its way to my mouth as I read the stick. It's positive. My hands shake as I grab the other two that I took. They're all the same. I'm pregnant. Tears run down my face as I think about what my husband's reaction will be. I could lie. It wouldn't be the first time that I've lied, but everytime that I have, he found out and beat me so bad that I almost died.

I put my hand on my stomach, thinking about the consequences of lying to him or telling him the truth. I'm so afraid of getting hurt but it's not just me now. It's the unborn child that grows in my stomach. From this moment on, I vow to protect him/her with my life.

The door swings open and I rush out of the bathroom and drop the pregnancy tests into my shoes. He won't look there. Then, I rush downstairs and start setting the food that finished hours ago. I place the cold plate of mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken into the microwave and start reheating it. The smell coats the air, making my stomach churn. Arms wrap around me and lips trace my neck making me shudder. A sweet smelling perfume that I would never wear, waifs into my nose and even though I don't care for my husband anymore, it still makes me sad. All I ever wanted was love. The kind that you read in books and in fairytales. Now, I don't think that kind of love exists. Jesse takes me shuddering as being aroused and starts groping me.

"Jesse, stop,"I protest weakley, knowing that it won't help. It didn't the last few times. He continues to kiss me until the microwave dings. He pulls away and spins me around, forcing me to look him in those dark, brown eyes of his. The ones the that I used to stare into, not able to look away. Now, I can barely look at him. I shake with fear every time.

"Why is my food in the microwave?"He growls and I wipe my clammy hands on my jeans.

"Y-you said t-t-that you wou-would b-be h-home hours a-ago." His eyes turn almost black and he moves around me. Opening the microwave, he grabs his plate of food and looks at it for a second. Suddenly, he's lifting it up into the air and slamming it down onto my head. Everything goes black and I wake up on the floor. Jesse is standing over me, so I must've just blacked out for a second.

"I'm going out to eat tonight and I won't be coming back till tomorrow. This better be cleaned up." He stomps out of the kitchen, slamming the front door. I wait until I hear the car leave before I get up. Careful not to cut myself on the shards that litter the floor, I sweep it up. I put my hand to my head and it comes away coated with blood.

I have to get out of here. Now.

….

A few months later, I'm shoving stuff into a bag as fast as I can. Jesse will be home soon. He told me that he was going to be gone the whole weekend, the perfect time to escape, but just a few minutes ago, he texted me saying that he'll be back tonight. I shove my secret stash of money into my pocket. It's only a few hundred dollars, but it should get me far from here.

I drop my phone onto the bed that I can't stand to look at anymore. I grab my bag and run out the front door, not looking back. Jesse's car comes into view and I fling myself behind a tree. Yanking my hood down over my face, I walk in the opposite direction from my house.

It takes me several hours before I reach a bus station far enough that I know he won't look there. I pay for my ticket, not being able to help thinking that everybody looks suspicious. If anyone looks suspicious, though, it's me. I board the bus and sit in the back. The bus leaves just as I spot Jesse's car turning into the parking lot. I crouch in my seat and only relax when I see the town sign pass by. I watch out of the window and lay my hand on the small bump that showed up recently.

I already love this baby so much.

"I can't wait to meet you,"I whisper, getting some weird looks from other passengers. I don't care though because I'm overjoyed with the thought of my baby. I don't have any resentment that Jesse is the father. Jesse is not perfect and I'm definitely not perfect, but this baby is. I will raise him/her to be a kind person and to not be like me. I've made so many mistakes in my life. If I hadn't though, I would still be that naive, rebellious girl that I used to be.

…

A few months later, I hold my baby girl in my arms. I can't stop looking at her. She's so beautiful with her little tuffs of brown hair on her head and those alert blue eyes.

"What's her name?"A nurse asks, smiling down at me. I turn my attention back to my little girl and say the name that I picked out.

"Emily Mitchell,"I say and they smile, writing it down. When I got married to Jesse, he let me keep my last name. I wanted it so that I would still have some kind of connection with my parents. Also, that had been around the time that Jesse had started hitting me here and there, so I was a little bitter.

"And the father?"Another, older nurse asks.

"Not around,"I tell her, my pulse racing at the thought of Jesse. The nurse gives me a sympathetic look and leaves the room. Elated at the alone time with Emily, I spend the next couple of minutes just talking to her and listening to her cooing.

"I love you so much,"I whisper and let Emily hold my finger. Jesse's face pops up in my head, but I push it down and focus on the little girl that's now my world.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chloe

"Good morning,"I tell Lillian Mitchell, who turns around and starts to give me a hug before stopping.

"Chloe,"she cries and then slaps my arm. "You better have plausible explanation as to why you haven't come to see me in the last week." I laugh and gather her into a hug.

"Of course I do, Lily." I look down at the dark haired, older woman who changed my life. "I've been real busy at the station. We're looking for the person who keeps robbing houses near the school." She smiles proudly just like she does everytime I mention my job. I became a police officer, mainly because I want to lock up bad people. People like my father.

"I guess that's okay."

"What, did you miss me?" I smirk and she grabs my arm, leading me toward the living room.

"No, but Chris sure did." She stops me right before we enter. "It's Beca's birthday next week and it's getting him down." Turning toward the living room, I give her a sad nod before going over to Chris.

"Hey,"I say and he perks up, setting the picture frame he was holding down.

"Chloe, where have you been?" I sit down with him and we talk for a while before I grab the picture. In it is Chris, Lillian, Beca. It was taken a few months before Beca took off.

"I'm so sorry,"I tell him, anger rushing over me. I don't understand how someone just leaves their parents. Especially, with parents like Chris and Lillian.

"It's been 8 years. You think I would stop getting like this whenever I think of her,"Chris sighs and I pat his shoulder.

"She's your daughter. It's perfectly fine for you to feel this way." He nods but continues to look sadly at the picture.

"I just.."He shakes his head and sets the picture down. "Sometimes I want her back but that letter she sent.." I nod, remembering the letter. It was horrible and I wanted so badly to hunt her down and knock some common sense into her. Lillian and Chris actually hired a professional private investigator to find her before she sent the letter, but it's like she disappeared.

"It's alright,"I comfort him and he smiles at me.

"Thanks, Chloe,"Chris says and stands up. "I think that I smell cookies." I laugh and follow him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing on Beca's birthday?" I ask, biting into the soft, delicious cookie and resist groaning. Chris, on the other hand, doesn't bother hiding it, making Lillian and I laugh.

"The usual. Just hanging out around here." I snatch another cookie, earning a playful glare from Lillian. Shoving the cooking into my mouth, I start toward the front door.

"I have to head to work, but I'll visit later tonight. I can be here on Beca's birthday, if you want?" I ask as though I don't know what their answer will be. They both eagerly nod and I rush out the front door. The wind whips around me as I head over to my truck. It's definitely going to storm.

A few hours later, I'm heading over to my apartment when I notice a woman bent over her hood, on the side of the road. Pulling over to the side of the road, I hop out and call out to her.

"Ma'am,"I yell, causing her to jump. She has a hoodie on, covering her hair. The rain makes it hard to make out her face, but I can see her blue stormy eyes staring at me.

"Do you need some help?" She nods and I move in front of her, checking out her engine. "Nothing seems wrong here. Did you run out of gas?" She slaps her forehead.

"Yes,"she sighs and I chuckle, walking over to my truck. "I'm heading over to my friends h-house and must've b-been in a hurry." I frown at her stuttering. She must be really cold. Who knows how long she's been out here? I grab the gas can out of my truck and walk back over to her.

"I keep extra just in case,"I state and fill her car up.

"Here,"she says, trying to hand me a 20 dollar bill. I shake my head and toss the now empty can back into my truck.

"It's fine, just helping somebody out,"I tell her and get into my truck. I wait until she gets into her car and drives away before I start my truck up. Why was that woman so familiar? It's like I know her from somewhere. Shrugging it off, I drive to my apartment. Before I can make it there, I get a call on my walkie. They want me at the station.

I get to the station and walk in, high fiving a few people on the way to my boss's office.

"What's up chief?"I call out and he just shakes his head. When I first joined the force, not many of the guys wanted to accept me. They thought that I was just a stupid, frail, redhead. A redhead with a temper. Soon though, I proved them wrong. I closed so many cases and worked my way to the top, faster than anybody else had done before. Slowly, they accepted me as one of them. My boss motions for me to follow him and I gladly do, wondering what he has for me this time.

"A few months ago, we got this report of a missing person,"he tells me and I nod, not sure why he's being so discreet about this. "Well, that person that's missing, is Beca Mitchell." I gape at him, not sure what this all means.

"It matched the report that Beca's parents filled out almost 9 years ago. Only difference is that this time it was a man named Jesse Swanson who filed it." I nod and grab the file from him and scan through it as he talks. "He claims that she went missing about 6 months ago. Weird thing is, he just filed this."

"Why didn't he file it after he found out she was missing? Why wait several months?" My boss just shrugs.

"That's what you need to find out. I want you to keep this on the down low. No need to cause the Mitchells any more heartache by bringing this up."

"Agreed,"I say and he dismisses me. I sit at my desk and read the file. Maybe she ran away. She seems to have a history of doing that. I stare at the picture of her and her grey eyes pull me in. Not many people have eyes like hers. Then, it hits me. She was the woman I gave gas to. Standing up, I rush back to my boss's office.

"Sir,"I shout, startling him. "I just realized that I know where Beca is." He looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about, Beale?"

"She's here, in town."

 **A/N- I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far. It's different from my other ones. Instead of Beca being the bad ass, Chloe is. Thank you guys for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beca

My hands shake as I exit my tiny little car that I bought a few months ago. Doubts about this plague my mind, but are quickly dismissed as soon as I see Stacie running toward me with a huge smile on her face. Stacie has always had a very vibrant personality and her hair is always a different color. Right now, it's a dark purple.

"Beca effin Mitchell,"she screams, jumping into my arms. I steady myself as she hugs me. "What brings you around here?" I smile at her and think about what to say. Stacie has always been my best friend through everything. When I left with Jesse though, we slowly drifted apart. Especially, because Jesse tried to get me to cut ties with everyone. I did but not with Stacie. We've kept in touch over the years, but I never told her about my situation.

"Oh,"I shrug. "Just passing through. Maybe I'll stay for awhile." Stacie frowns and puts her hands on her hips.

"I know you, Beca. You wouldn't come without a reason." I sigh and open my mouth to tell her when Emily starts crying. I ignore Stacie's questioning look and reach into the back. Stacie stares as I bring Emily out and then just waves for me to follow her. We go into her house and it's exactly as I expected. Everything is a bright color and there's paintings everywhere. Most of it is by Stacie but there is some others that I've never seen before.

I bounce Emily gently as we enter the kitchen. Stacie gestures to a stool and I sit. She sits right across from me and just stares at me.

"What?"I ask quietly. She frowns and I smile down at Emily when she coos.

"I'm curious,"Stacie starts and I turn my attention back to her. "You say that you're only passing through, yet it's not like you to do that. Also, you have a child with you and Jesse is nowhere to be seen. Did you split up or something?" My heart starts racing and I only calm down when Emily grabs a hold of my finger.

"I don't know where to start,"I tell her. "When I left with Jesse, I thought everything was perfect. Until he started hitting me. I could've left but I had nowhere to go. My parents probably hated me for leaving and still do. I didn't know what to do so I stayed with him and we got married." Stacie holds a hand over her mouth and I give her a small smile before continuing.

"For years Jesse hit me and I just couldn't bring myself to leave him. Every time that I would bring it up, he would either beat me or apologize. When I found out about Emily though, I knew that I had to leave. So when I was three months pregnant, I left him. I've been traveling, getting odd jobs here and there until I had her. Right after I was released from the hospital, I took off this way. Don't know why, I just did."

"You know that you always have a place here,"Stacie tells me and tears flood down my face. We hug and she beams at me.

"Now, let me meet this wonderful Emily." Stacie hold her arms out and I gently set Emily in them. Anxiety flutters in my chest at being separated from Emily but it calms down when I see the loving smile Stacie gives her.

"How old is she?"

"Two months,"I tell her, watching my beautiful daughter coo and wave her tiny hands at Stacie.

"She's adorable,"Stacie comments and I thank her. We stay silent for a while, both of us just watching Emily when Stacie's head shoots up.

"Are you going to go see your parents?" I turn my attention to my hands which I start wringing.

"I don't know. What if they don't want to see me?"

"Honey, they were devastated by you leaving. I'm sure that they would love to see you again. They won't hold you being a rebellious teenager against you."

"You sure?" Stacie smiles and I hug her.

"I can watch Emily for you,"Stacie offers.

"Really? That would be great."

"Also, happy birthday Beca."

"Thank you,"I tell her, having honestly forgotten. I can't remember the last time I celebrated my birthday. We hug again and Stacie pushes me out the door. Giving Emily a kiss on the forehead, I get into my car and drive. I don't even have to look at a map. It's like everything comes back to me and I know exactly where to go.

When I reach my parents house, memories rush into me. The day I left is still fresh in my head.

" _I can't believe you,"I scream, throwing my tennis shoe at my dad. "You can't forbid me from seeing him."_

" _I can and you will stop seeing this boy,"my father orders. Glaring at him, I grab my bag and stomp past him._

" _Where are you going, young lady?" My father yells and I ignore him. My mom tries to grab my arm, but I shrug her off._

" _I'm leaving with him,"I shout and shove the front door open. I spot Jesse's car and I walk toward it._

" _Beca, stop,"my mom yells, her voice cracking. I almost stop and turn back, but I'm too angry. I love Jesse and they can't keep me from him. I open the car door and Jesse kisses me._

" _Ready to go?" I nod and watch my mom fall to the ground in tears as we drive away. My heart breaks but I know that if I went back, they would give me hell. They might not even want me back. That thought sends the sobs that I was holding back, out. Instead of comforting me, Jesse just keeps driving. I watch, sadly, as the town sign passes. I can never go back now._

The house didn't change much. Just a little worn down. It's a two story, light blue house and has a white fence around it. I can't believe I ever left this. My life would be so much different. I park behind another car and frown. Why are there so many cars here? Shaking my head, I walk up to the front door before I lose my courage. I knock and hear a familiar voice yell out.

"Coming." The door opens to someone that looks familiar but I can't place where I've seen her. She has bright, vibrant blue eyes and a splatter of light freckles across her nose. Her flaming red hair stands out against her pale complexion. I'm left speechless at how beautiful she is.

"Hey,"I say weakly and the redhead girl just stares at me. Butterflies stir in my stomach, confusing me. I've dated girls in the past but I've never had feelings like this. Not this fast anyway. Suddenly, I remember her from earlier. She's the one who lent me gas when I had been in such a rush to get to Stacie that it slipped my mind to fill up the tank.

"Why are you here?"My father booms, shoving his way onto the porch. Suddenly fearful, I backup.

"I-I,"I stutter as my father stands there glaring at me. When my mom walks out, I start crying.

"Beca?"She asks and I nod. She takes a step toward me, but my father stops her. I look back and forth between them, confused.

"I-I'm so sorry I left. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"What do you want? Money? Because we're not going to help you." My father says, breaking my heart as I realize that they really don't want me here.

"I just wanted to see you,"I tell them, looking down. "I wanted to apologize and try and set things straight. I-"

"Set things straight?"My father screams, stepping toward me. I flinch back and step backwards, but all that's there is air. I fall, my scream caught in my throat. My palms scrape the ground and my head slams against the concrete. I see stars and my mom bends down beside me. My tears pick up when my father doesn't even look concerned. Just angry.

"Are you okay?"My mom asks and I nod, though I'm far from okay. My eyes scan everybody, stopping at the red head. Who is she?

"I want you to leave,"my father says, his cold voice reminding me of Jesse and I shiver. "Now!"

I panic and get up real fast. I run to my car and stand there for a second, watching everybody watch me.

"I'm sorry,"I yell. My head pounds and I set my hand on it. "Give me a chance to explain, please." My father just shakes his head and leads my mom, who's standing in the same spot, staring at me. They go inside and shut the door behind them, leaving me alone with the beautiful redhead.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chloe

The doorbell rings and I quickly get up.

"Coming,"Lillian yells but I gesture at her to sit down. She gives me a small smile, the mood in the room still sad. It's been a rough day for Chris and Lillian, being Beca's birthday and all. It kills me to see them in so much pain. If only I could talk to them about Beca being in town. Maybe they could talk to her. Maybe I could. I open the door to a short, brunette. I instantly recognize her as Beca Mitchell. I feel an instant attraction to her and it's suddenly hard to breathe. She's even more beautiful in person than in the pictures. Her fair skin that some girls can only dream of having looks so soft. Her blue grey eyes that seem to change color everytime the sun reflects off of them, stare at me as I stand there, speechless. I mentally check and make sure that my jaw isn't hanging open.

"Hey,"Beca says in a small voice. God. Even her voice is beautiful.

"Why are you here?"Chris suddenly shouts, practically shaking the windows. His bigger frame pushes past me as he yells. Beca starts stuttering, fear evident in her eyes which seemed to have changed to a stormy grey.

"Beca?"Lillian asks, suddenly stepping up behind me. Tears stream down Beca's face, making my heart break just a little at the obvious agony that she's in. I frown, not happy that I'm hurting for Beca and not Chris and Lillian. They're the victims here. Lillian takes a step toward Beca but Chris shoves his arm out, stopping her. Beca looks at them confused and I don't blame her. Isn't this what they wanted? I'm about to ask Chris but Beca speaks.

"I-I'm so sorry I left. It was the biggest mistake of my life,"Beca's voice shakes.

"What do you want? Money? Because we're not going to help you."Chris growls, confusing me even more. Beca just wants to apologize. I shake my head. What the hell am I even thinking? Beca left them and all of a sudden shows up. I would be and am upset. She broke their heart and who knows why she's back? I'll have to get her alone so that I can question her on why Jesse Swanson filed a missing persons report on her. Who even is he? He can't be that same Jesse that she left with 8 years ago, right?

"I just wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize and try and set things straight. I-" Beca gets cut off by Chris.

"Set things straight?"Chris yells, taking a step toward Beca. Beca flinches and takes a step backward yet there's no step there. She falls and for some reason, I want to go to her. Lillian rushes toward her and asks her if she's okay. Beca nods and she looks over at Chris and I. Anger radiates from Chris and I worry that he's going to do something that he'll regret. If he hasn't already. Her gaze lands on me and my heart falls at the fear and pain in her eyes.

"I want you to leave,"Chris states, his voice hard and cold. I've never heard him use this tone before. Except when I came over crying when I first joined the force and the guys teased me. He threatened to kill them but I reminded him that if he did, I would have to take him in. He would make some joke and I would instantly cheer up, joyful at the thought of having someone be willing to do something like that for me. Though I tell him that I would arrest him if he killed anyone, I probably wouldn't. I care about him too much for that. All that he's done for me, and Lillian too, I would do anything for them.

"Now!"Chris yells, yanking me out of my thoughts. Beca struggles to get up and runs to her car. She yells out that she's sorry and grimaces as she places a hand on her head. Once again, I want to go to her but I resist. Chris grabs Lillian and starts bringing her to the house. My heart breaks when I see the broken look on his face. It looks like he's aged 50 years in just a few minutes. My heart also breaks at the tears on Lillian's face and sobs that shake her body. They go inside, shutting the door quietly. I turn my attention ot Beca, whose staring at me. I calmly take a step toward Beca and it's when I reach her, that she speaks.

"Who are you?"Her voice breaks and I try not to gather her into a hug. Why do I feel this way? I just met her.

"I'm Chloe,"I tell her. "I'm a close friend of your parents. Speaking of which, why did you come back? You're just breaking their hearts all over again." She tenses up and I cock my head to the side a little.

"I-I want to make things right,"Beca says, sincerity coating her words and not one inch of me doubts her. She didn't come back just to hurt them or use them. Still, I can't just start trusting her.

"I believe you,"I say and her eyebrows raise like she didn't expect me too. "I believe you but I don't trust you. You left them and hurt them so bad. You better have a damn good reason as to why you came back."

"Trust me, I do,"Beca mutters, making me even more curious.

"What does that mean?"I ask and she grimaces again.

"I-I can't tell them that. Not y-yet." I frown.

"Well, you better be ready next time you come here. If you can't explain why you haven't come back or why you sent that letter tha-"

"Letter?"Beca questions, confusion clouding her face. "I don't know what letter you're talking about."

"Now this I don't believe,"I say, not buying the innocent look. Done with putting up with her obvious lies, I grab a pen out of my pocket. I write down my work number and for some reason, my cell number.

"I work at the police station and need you to come in for questioning." She nods slowly, confused. "Now, you need to leave because I have to go back in there and help pick up the broken pieces of their heart that they spent years of building back up." Her eyes water as she gets into her car, touching the back of her head again. A pang shoots through my chest when I see the scrapes that are on her hands from the fall. I watch her drive away, longing to go after her, and then I head inside to deal with the mess that she started.

"Lillian,"I call out and find Chris and her sobbing in the living room. They're holding onto each other and my heart reaches out to them. Why do they have to go through this? If I had to relive the death of my family so that they didn't have to go through this again, I would do it. In a heartbeat. I rush over to them and we all stay in a big hug until Chris eventually pulls away.

"Thank you, Chloe,"Chris says and I just nod. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk to her but it was just so unexpected. I've waited for her to come back, but the moment I saw her, I just felt the anger that I've held for her all these years. It's like I was someone else."

"It's okay,"Lillian comforts and I shake my head amazed. Even though she's hurting too, she makes sure to take care of Chris first.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to go through that again,"I apologize and Lillian just shakes her head and grins.

"As painful as it was to see her, I felt so relieved to know that she's okay."Lillian turns to Chris. "I know that you're angry with her and believe me, I am too, but do you think that we can let her explain?" Chris stares at Lillian with a look so full of love that I feel like I should turn away. That I'm intruding something private.

"Even after she sent such a horrible letter to us and left, you still find it in your heart to instantly forgive her."Chris has a look of awe on his face.

"Oh, I haven't forgiven her, but I'm willing to let her explain,"Lillian smiles. "If she wants our forgiveness then she'll have to work for it." Chris laughs and whispers something in her ear that makes her blush. As I watch them talk about when they should talk to her, I think about the missing person's report. Should I tell them? Just in case something or someone goes after them. No, I'll just let Beca explain and then I'll tell them. Or let her tell them.

"Would you like me to find her and set up a meeting?"Chris and Lillian look toward me.

"I think that we'll find her and talk to her on our own time,"Chris says. "We would like you to be there though." I nod and we talk a little more about when to get in contact with her. Sighing, I get up and say goodnight to them. It's been a long day.

That night, as I lay in bed, Beca's face pops up in my head. Her beautiful, eyes that seem so haunted. There's a look in her eyes that I can't seem to place. So much wisdom like she's seen and experienced so much. My thoughts suddenly drift to her full lips that makes my stomach turn in a good way. I only met her today but she's like a drug and I'm addicted. Now it's only of matter of whether she's good for me or not.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beca

"Oh my god,"Stacie whisper yells so that she doesn't wake Emily who's sleeping in my arms. I know I should probably go lay her down but I can't bring myself to do it. After being screamed at and then told I'm needed at the police station, I came here and immediately picked up Emily.

"That seriously happened?"I nod. "For all that they've bitched over the years about wanting you to come back, the moment you do… Are you going to file charges?"

"No,"I say, not even hesitating. "I already have to go to the police station for god knows what. I can't take any chance of Jesse finding me. For all I know, he already has."

"I understand that,"Stacie says but I can tell that she's still upset by the fury that shines in her eyes. "It's just that they seem like really good people and then they go do that."

"It was just my father. My mom actually looked somewhat happy to see me. And concerned for me."

"That doesn't surprise me. She's always telling people how they're going to open their arms to you the moment you come back. When, not if. She's always believed that you were coming back." Tears form in my eyes unwillingly. "Are you going to try to talk to them again?"

"I don't know,"I tell her, my father's loud voice still ringing in my ears. "When he started yelling, he reminded me of Jesse." Stacie gives me a sympathetic look and wraps me in a hug.

"I know sweetie. But Jesse and your dad are not the same people. I'm not saying that I want you to immediately forgive him. Hell, he should come here and beg on his knees for your forgiveness."I laugh and Stacie gives me a small smile before continuing. "Your dad may have his flaws and as much as I don't condone him acting like that, you did show up unexpectedly. He probably just let his anger take over him. Would you like me to talk to them and see if we can set up a meeting or something?"

"No,"I tell her. "I want them to come to me. I full on told them that I wanted to make it up and they didn't give me a chance to explain. I don't even know if I'll even be able to when the time comes."

"You told me."

"Yeah, but that's different,"I sigh and trail my fingers down Emily's soft face. "They're the ones who told me I couldn't be with him and I was just so angry that I made a rash decision. I'm afraid that they're going to be like 'I told you so' or something like that."

"As much as I want to go and hurt them right now for hurting you, I have to say. They would never say that. They're just going to be mad that you've had to deal with such a horrible man for so long." Nodding, I hug Stacie one more time, careful not to smush Emily.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to get some sleep,"I tell Stacie and she just waves me away.

"I love you,"Stacie calls out and joy engulfs me. I haven't been told that in so long that I almost forget how to respond.

"I love you too." The words feel weird since I haven't said them in a while. "I'm so glad that I came back." Stacie beams and I head into the guest room that she's letting me use. While holding Emily, I set up her bassinet and when I'm done, I lay her in it. Sighing, I lay down and try not to think about how crazy tomorrow will be. I'll look for a job and later, drop by the police station. Hopefully, Stacie won't mind watching Emily. She'll probably have to work too, but I can probably figure something out. Before I fall asleep, that girl Chloe pops into my head. I'll have to ask Stacie about her tomorrow because I can't recall ever seeing her when I lived here. I would've definitely remembered her, no doubt about it.

….

The next day, I put on the nicest clothes that I have with me. It's just a blue pair of jeans with a dark blue blouse that match the jeans. Not great but it's all I got. Emily coos from the bassinet and I smile at her. Picking her up, I head downstairs and spot Stacie in the kitchen.

"Good morning,"Stacie calls out, cheery as all get out.

"Good morning. You know, I would tease you on how you shouldn't be this cheery in the morning, but ever since I had Emily, I tend to wake up like that."

"Awww,"Stacie comes over and lightly pinches Emily's cheeks. Emily looks at her like she's crazy and struggles to get away.

"I'm your godmother,"Stacie cries out, placing a hand on her chest in mock hurt. "Why would you try to get away from me? If anything you should struggle to get to me. That's what all the guys do." I let out a sharp bark of laughter and I place a hand on Stacie's shoulder.

"It just means she likes you,"I laugh and Stacie playfully glares at me before going over to the stove and flipping pancakes that were cooking.

"What's the plan for today?"Stacie asks and I sit down at the table.

"I'm going out to look for a job and then sometime today, I'll stop by the police station. Hey, Stacie. What do you do?"

"Me?"Stacie grins slyly. "I'm an author." Stacie wiggles her eyebrows at me but I just look at her confused. Sighing, she leans close to me.

"Adult novels,"she says with a wink. I mouth oh and she laughs. "So if you need me to watch Emily today, I can."

"Really? Thank you so much. I know that by now everybody probably knows I'm here, but I'm not ready to go prancing around with Emily just yet. I made a lot of people angry and I don't know how they're going to react." Stacie frowns.

"You're right. I wish I could help."

"Please,"I say, kissing her forehead. "You've already helped me so much. More than I deserve." Stacie stares at me and I shrug. "What?"

"You've changed so much, Becs,"Stacie whispers. "What did that man do to you?" I shudder and say goodbye before booking it out of the house. She posed a good question though. What did he do to me? Will I be afraid forever? I know that I'll never be able to be with another man again. Chloe's face flashes in my head but I push it away. She probably hates my guts for what I did to my parents. I would-I do hate myself for hurting them. I came back hoping to get a chance to explain and instead, my father showed just how much he hates me.

…..

For the rest of the day, I drive around town and pick up applications anywhere I can get one, but most just glared at me. I never finished high school so it gets hard to find a good job sometimes. Taking a deep breath, I pull into the police station parking lot and go in. I spot Chloe sitting at a desk and I start toward her. Suddenly, a hand shoots out and grabs my arm, stopping me. Thinking that it could be Jesse, I yank my arm away and take off running. I hear my name being shouted but I ignore it. I have to get away. A memory suddenly hits me at full force.

 **Flashback-7 years ago**

" _Beca,"Jesse yells as I walk away from him. I shudder as the cold wind bites at my face and whips my hair around._

" _You have any change to spare?"A homeless man asks me, getting in my face. Shaking my head, I run off and into an alley. Not the best choice but it seems like I have a habit of making bad choices. I plug my nose from the horrible stench. It smells like someone died. Suddenly, a hand grips my arm and a scream rips out of my throat._

" _Shut up,"Jesse shouts, clamping a clammy hand over my mouth. "Why'd you run Beca? I just wanted a nice evening with you but you had to bring up your family. You know that you can't go back there. They probably hate you because they know who you really are. Do you know what you really are?" I shake my head, whimpering. "You are a dirty, rotten piece of trash. A mistake and they probably threw a party the moment you were gone because who would want a bitch like you."_

 _I cry and Jesse drags me behind him until we get to our apartment. He slams the door shut and shoves me against the wall, cracking my ribs. He rips off my shirt an-_

 **End of Flashback**

"Beca,"Chloe screams, ripping me out of the memory. "Are you okay?" Panting, I look at Chloe and let myself be drawn into her mesmerizing eyes. After I calm down, I wrench myself away from her. The anger of what Jesse did to me and my parents not taking me back, takes over.

"I'm fine,"I snap and she jerks back, shocked. "I was going to come answer some of your questions but I'm not feeling very well. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Bu-"

"No buts,"I yell, drawing attention to us. "I'm going to go home and get some rest. I'll be back here tomorrow." With that, I turn around and get into my car, not looking back. If I did, I won't be able to fight the urge to turn around and apologize to chloe. I don't need to though, right? She watched as my father screamed at me and then proceeded to practically tell me to go to hell. I should just cut all ties with them and focus on Emily. I can do that, right?

 **A/N- sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. School has been kicking my butt.m I hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chloe

I watch Beca leave, completely shocked by what just happened. Her car zooms out of the parking lot and I slowly walk back into the station. She went like batshit crazy when my friend grabbed her arm and I have no idea why.

"Aubrey,"I call out and the tall, blond turns toward me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi to you and I saw Beca. I knew she was back, I just didn't believe it until now. Did you see how she flipped out when I grabbed her arm? I just wanted to talk to her for a second. Instead, she acted as if I lit her on fire."

"Yeah,"I say, hooking my arm through Aubrey's, leading her toward my desk. "She said that she'll come back some other time to answer my questions."

"What questions could you possibly have for her?" Aubrey frown, scrunching her nose. "Is it police related?" Her eyes widen and I chuckle. Aubrey is always wanting to know what I'm doing. She wanted to be a cop, but couldn't pass the physical. Likes her donuts too much, according to her. Now, she teaches a music class at the high school.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. Not yet." She nods, understanding that I can't. I hate keeping stuff from her, but I don't have a choice.

"It's just,"Aubrey starts, sitting down in my chair. "She seemed so different than she was before she left." My head perks up at that and I grab my notepad to write some notes down. Aubrey smiles, realizing that this is now more of an interview than a conversation between friends. What she says might be crucial to the investigation.

"Different how?"

"It's hard to place since I only saw her for a second. She seemed scared and shy. If you knew her when we were younger, you would know that she was anything but that. That girl was fearless and so outgoing. Always had a boyfriend or girlfriend and they were always ones that her parents didn't approve. It's like she purposely pissed her parents off." Aubrey gets distracted and starts playing around on my computer. I take this time to gather my thoughts. So beca is a lot more different than she used to be. I wonder why that is? I try to think of who else I could talk to, but I come up blank. I didn't grow up here so I have no idea who she was friends with.

"Who did she hang out with? Any friends?"

"You mean other than the fuck buddies?" I cringe at that and Aubrey shrugs. "It's true. That's like what she lived for."

"What?"

"Sex. She constantly went from person to person. Like she couldn't stand being alone. She had Stacie though. But she was the same way."

"Stacie?"

"Stacie Conrad. The girl who writes all the adult books that contain sex scenes in like every chapter." I nod like I know what she's talking about. "They were best friends. That may be where she's staying now."

"Thanks, I'll check it out later."I write Stacie's name down and turn my attention back to Aubrey. "So who were you friends with?" She laughs.

"I had literally like one friend and she wasn't even that. You know Alice? The one that works at the supermarket?" I nod. "We used to everywhere together but after high school, she stopped talking to me. It's okay though because she was a jerk anyway. Still is." I shake my head and grab my stuff. We say goodbye and I head over Stacie's. I don't even have to check if it's the right house because I spot Beca's old car parked in the driveway. Taking a deep breath, I go up the door and knock. A tall, girl with purple hair answers.

"Are you Stacie Conrad?"I only vaguely recognize her. I've probably seen her in the store or something.

"Yes,"she answers, her tone bitter. Guess she knows who I am. "What do you want?"

"Could I ask you a few questions? It'll only take a few minutes." Sighing, she looks behind her and then steps out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her.

"What's this about?"

"Beca Mitchell. She's back in town but I'm assuming you already know that since her car is parked in your driveway."

"Yeah so,"Stacie puts her hand on her hip, trying to be intimidating but we're the same height and I've gained some muscle over the years from being on the force.

"How do you know her?"

"We're best friends. Have been our whole lives."

"Can you tell me who else she hung out with other than you?"

"It was pretty much just me and her. Other than our dates at the time."

"Okay,"I write that down. "Do you know Jesse Swanson?" Stacie practically hisses at the name, causing me to frown.

"Yes. Why do you want to know about him?" Cocking my head to the side, I ponder what all to tell her. What reaction would I get if I were to tell her about the missing persons report? Time to find out.

"Well, a few months ago, a missing persons report was filled out. The missing person is Beca and Jesse is the one who filed it. I tracked it down and the report matched several others that he filled out, just in different towns." Stacie's eyes widen, fear evident in her eyes. "The weird thing is that he filed this just a few months ago, but said that she's been missing for 6 months. I wonder why he waited so long to report her missing. Do you know?"

"No,"Stacie snaps and opens her door. "We're done here." With that, she slams the door in my face. Weird.

…

"Boss,"I call out and John comes over. "I went and had an interesting chat with Stacie Conrad."

"The author of all those adult books?" I nod and he grabs my notepad. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Her and Beca are best friends so I went and asked her a few questions. It started out fine until I mentioned Jesse Swanson. She looked frightened and when I told her about the missing persons report, she all but slammed the door in my face."

"That is interesting. Keep digging. I want to know everything about this Jesse guy and what he has to do with Beca. Chloe, I want to warn you that some people won't like you digging up this thing. More than likely, you'll find out secrets that some people want to stay buried."

"Yes sir, I'll be careful."

"Good but it's not just that,"he leans close to me and I resist the urge to move back. "You might find out some nasty secrets. Ones that could tear this town apart. You have to decide which ones need to be public and which need to stay buried."

"How do I do that? And why should I keep some stuff a secret? Especially if it needs to be told." John's face goes cold and my pulse starts racing at his sudden change in mood.

"Because, Chloe, if you unleash some of the secrets, those people harboring those secrets, won't be very happy. You need to figure out which ones are okay to be told and which ones will kill you. And trust me, you'll know." He stands up straight and walks into his office, sending me one last cold look that sends shivers all the way down my spine. What the hell just happened?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beca

"She had the audacity to ask me about Jesse,"Stacie yells, setting plates down harder than she should.

"Stacie,"I start when I feel like it's safe enough. "She doesn't know what he's done to me."

"Are you defending her?" I am, aren't I?

"Only because I'm thinking logically here,"I lie, knowing that it's much more than that. Something about Chloe just makes me to stand up for her without hesitating. I don't know why and it scares me.

"You're right,"Stacie mumbles. Grinning, I cup my ears with my hands.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Oh shut up,"she waves her hand at me but smiles. "So, how's the applications going?" Sighing, I look down at the few applications that I got.

"I was only able to get a couple. Everybody else just glared at me." Stacie gives me a sympathetic smile. "The only one that I'm sure doesn't hate me is the manager of that radio station. Luke, I think."

"Ah Luke,"Stacie says, taking on a dreamy look. "The almost perfect man."

"Almost perfect?"

"He's got the body, the accent and he's pretty nice."

"But?"

"He's just too perfect." I shake my head, confused. "He has no flaws whatsoever and so that tells me something is wrong up here." Stacie taps her head and I laugh.

"So you won't give him a chance because he's too perfect?"

"Yeah. I would rather remain single than to take a risk like that. What if he turns out to be like an ax murderer or something. He probably has like a really bad temper but hides it under all that charm." I wait a second for her to realize the irony of what she just said and I resist the urge to laugh when she does. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," I assure her. "You're right though. I thought that Jesse was the one and it just didn't occur to me how he was just too perfect. I was too blinded by hate for my parents that I didn't think about that stuff."

"Every teenager feels like their parents are against them sometime or another,"

"Yeah,"I agree. "But not every teenager runs away." We sit in silence for a few minutes until I hear Emily start crying. I get up and go get her.

"Maybe if you showed up to your parents house with Emily, they'll let you in." Stacie calls out as I walk back with Emily.

"I thought about that but I want them to let me explain everything and not just because Emily is there. If they let me explain, they'll get to meet her." Stacie nods and starts pinching Emily's cheeks. Instead of trying to get away, Emily laughs.

"Ah ha,"Stacie cries out, victorious. "See, I knew she liked me because how can you not?" I laugh and we just talk for awhile before a phone starts ringing. My pulse starts racing when I can't find the source of it. Stacie puts her hand on my clammy one and points to the home phone which she picks up.

"Hello. Yes, this is Stacie. How do you know she's here?" I really start panicking now and I prepare to run upstairs and grab mine and Emily's stuff in case I have to leave quickly.

"Alright,"Stacie sighs. "Here she is." She hands me the phone and mouths, your parents. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi,"I say weakly into the phone, still shaken up from my scare.

"Beca,"my mother's voice floats through the phone. "I know that we screwed up the other day but we would really like to make that up to you. We'll let you explain everything. Please." I take a deep breath and think over it for a second already knowing what my answer will be.

"Yes, if you just let me explain."

"Of course and we'll explain why we acted the way we did. It was unacceptable."

"Where and when do you want to meet?"

"Our house and if you're not busy, now?" I look down at Emily and then up at Stacie. She grabs Emily out of my hands, answering my silent question.

"I hope you don't mind that Chloe's here. We want to tell you her story."

"That's okay. I'm coming now."

"Okay, bye. I love you Beca."

"Me too,"I say and we hang up. "Thank you so much." Stacie just shakes her head.

"Get out of here." I smile at her and leave the house. I get to the house in record timing and practically run up to the door. All of a sudden, a wave of fear hits me after I knock. It's when the door starts opening that my heart starts going crazy. I calm down when I see that it's my mom.

"Oh Beca,"she cries, throwing her arms around me. I just stand there but eventually, I hug her back. We stand there for a couple more minutes until I pull back. My mom gestures for me to go inside and I do. Nothing seemed to have changed. The kitchen is to the left, the dark blue island right in the middle. It's pristine, like always. Up ahead is a set of stairs and I know that if I go up there, my parents room is on the left and my old room is on the right. Then the door that leads to the attic. To my right is the living room with the same dark sofas. I spot my dad and Chloe sitting there, watching me take it all in. I go in the living room and sit on the chair furthest from my father. Hurt flashes across his face and I start to get angry until he nods in understanding. At least he know why I chose to sit away from him.

"Thank you for coming,"my dad says as my mom sits right next to him. I study all three of them sitting on the couch. The way that Chloe is touching my mom on the shoulder and reaching over to grab my dad's hand. How do they know Chloe and how long? From the looks of it; years.

"I just want to explain,"I tell them for the hundredth time.

"Okay, go ahead,"my mom urges. I start to tell them about what Jesse's done to me, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"I wanted to come back,"I say, staring out of the window. "I tried. I knew it was a mistake the second I left, but I figured that you guys would hate me. At least, that's what I was told."

"Told? By who?"My dad says but I don't answer. "Beca, please." I turn toward him, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"Jesse,"I say quietly, staring at my left ring finger. There's still an indention where my wedding ring stayed for 7 years.

"The guy you left with?"My mom asks. "How long were you guys together?"

"We were together until about 7 or 8 months ago. I married him about a year after I left, as soon as I turned 18." I can see the confusion in their faces. They're probably wondering why we're not together anymore after being married for 7 years. Sure enough, Chloe is the one to ask why we split up.

"Jesse was… he just wasn't the same. We had our differences. I'll tell you more later because I don't think I can handle that right now." Silence washes over us like a tidal wave and it stays like that for a few minutes. My mom breaks it, speaking in a whisper.

"Why did you send us that letter?" I look up at them, confused.

"What letter?"

"Don't play innocent,"my dad starts but my mom sets a hand on is shoulder, calming him. Chloe gets up and grabs something from upstairs. She comes back with a piece of paper and as soon as she hands it to me, a bad feeling slithers up my spine, making me shiver. I stare at the letter, not focusing on what it says. It was definitely typed and it hurts to think that they automatically assumed I was the one to write it.

"You guys think I sent this?" They all nod and I focus on reading it. I instantly know that Jesse wrote it because it uses my parents names. I would've used mom and dad, no matter how mad I was at them. When I start reading, my heart slowly breaks for my parents.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The Letter**

 _Dear Chris and Lillian,_

 _I would say that I'm sorry I'm doing this but the truth is that I'm not. I don't regret leaving you. In fact, I regret not leaving sooner. You have to understand. I have had to go my whole life with parents like you. Parents who failed to understand me. Listen to me. Take care of me. I can't stand looking in the mirror and being reminded that no matter what, I will always be tied to you. Can't change genetics but I wish I could. I want you to understand that this is all your fault. You guys thought that Jesse would ruin me, but you were lying to me and yourselves. Jesse saved me. I knew that from the moment I met him. He loves me. Takes care of me and understands how I feel. He had parents that were just like you. Horrible, disgusting. I can't even express the hatred that I feel for you. The best thing that you guys can do is leave me alone. Anyway, this is me saying goodbye. Something I should've done a long time ago._

 _Beca_

Chloe

I watch as conflicting expressions cross Beca's face as she reads the letter. I grab Lillian's hand, feeling it shake in mine. Tears stream down Beca's face and I have a hard time telling if they're real or not. I study Beca while I can. Her eyebrows are pinched together in what appears to be pain. Her fingers grip the edges of the paper causing it to crease. The paper shakes which I assume is because she is. She brings a hand up to her mouth. The tension in the room is unbearable and I would ask to leave if I didn't know that Lillian and Chris need me.

"I'm so sorry,"Beca whispers, her voice hoarse. "I didn't- I don't…" She sobs and Lillian slowly walks over to her. Crouching down next to her, Lillian speaks.

"Beca, are you okay?" Beca just stares at Lillian in disbelief. She suddenly laughs.

"You think that I sent this letter. This horrible, horrible letter and yet you still ask me if I'm okay."

"You're still my daughter. That has and never will change." I look over at Chris, who's watching this with fascination written on his face. He's showing exactly what I'm feeling.

"What do you mean by we think you sent the letter?"Chris says, standing and joining Lillian.

"I didn't send this to you. Before now, I've never seen it." Confusion ripples over me. "I think I know who did though."

Going into cop mode, I ask Beca who.

"Jesse,"she says and Chris stands up.

"That idiot kid that you left with? Why would he write that?"

"He's not a good guy,"Beca states, staring off into space, lost somewhere. I wish that I could what she's seeing. Be where she is so that she's not alone. I crouch down in front of her and Lillian stands behind me, Chris next to her. I place my hand on Beca's knee and she flinches.

"Sorry, I'm just not a big fan of being touched." Beca stares at me and it's like the world disappears, leaving just us. "Beca, I need you to tell me why Jesse would write something like that."

"He wanted to cut me off from everybody I knew. For months after we started dating, he kept hinting at us running away together. I thought he was just joking around. He waited until after I had a big fight with my parents. It was over something so stupid. I think it was I didn't want to do family night. Instead, I argued with them and snuck out. I went to Jesse and he convinced me to run away the next day. I should've just done family night, dammit!" Beca is full on sobbing now and I have a feeling that there's more to her and Jesse's relationship than she's saying. I push that away for now and just hold Beca in my arms. Her tiny body shakes and she cries for a few minutes before calming down. After a few moments, I realize that she fell asleep.

"Bring her upstairs,"Lillian whispers and I obey. Chris asks if I need help but I just shake my head. She feels like she weighs nothing and I don't even break a sweat climbing the stairs. I put her in the guest bedroom that used to be hers and then mine until I moved out. Slowly and quietly, I go back downstairs and find Chris and Lillian in the kitchen. Lillian and Chris are just staring at the letter, stained with Beca's tears.

"Tell me about Jesse Swanson,"I tell them and Chris looks up at me, eyes red from crying.

"We've told you about him before."

"I need to you to tell me again. Anything about him that you can remember. Start with the first time you met him."

"Well, Beca had been talking nonstop about this guy so we told her to bring him by. The next day, he came over for dinner. At first he was fine but there was just something about him. Like he was angry at us though we had never met before."

"I remember because everytime you asked him a question, he got all defensive about it. Even when you asked if he was thirsty." Lillian states and I nod, intrigued. All I've heard about this guy has been bad things.

"What about his family?" They both shrug. "Nothing? He never mentioned his parents or any siblings?"

"No,"Chris says. "Everytime we tried bringing that up, he glared and then changed the subject. He wouldn't tell us one thing about himself. Beca did that for him. She kept going on about how he was going to be this big shot lawyer someday." Hmm. Maybe he did become a lawyer. That would make him easier to find. I make a mental note to look into it and then started toward the door.

"Chloe,"Lillian calls out, making me pause. "Could you stay here? I think it will be best for Beca to see you when she wakes up." I nod, not sure what she means.

"You guys seem to have some sort of connection,"Chris tells me. "She seems to trust you. You know Chloe, Beca dated girls in her past. Not great ones mind you, but that gives you some idea of what her type is." Chris wiggles his eyebrows and laughs when I turn bright red.

"Hey, now her face matches her hair,"Lillian teases and I playfully push her.

"I'm just messing with you,"Chris says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind if you dated her." With that, he goes upstairs and Lillian follows. I just stand there, gaping until I finally go lay on the couch.

That night, for some reason, I dream of my father in the only way I remember him. Veins bulging from his neck as he screams at what a disgrace Lane and I are. It's different than all the others though. This time, Beca's there and I'm holding her as my father screams. There's also another person there screaming, but I can't make out their face or their voice. It's just a bunch of nonsense and eventually, everything fades away until it's just Beca and I. I still hold onto her though, not letting go. Never letting go.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Beca

Gasping, I shoot straight up in bed and desperately look around for Emily. When I don't find her, my panic level skyrockets. I scramble off the bed and fling open the door, taking a second to remember where I am. Everything from last night comes rushing back, making me feel light headed. Holding onto the stair railing, I stumble downstairs. I spot my mom cooking and my dad drinking coffee at the table. I head for the door when I run into something. Or someone.

"Where are you going?"Chloe asks, holding my shoulders and keeping me steady. My parents turn our way and I start shaking, needing to see Emily. To make sure she's okay.

"Beca,"my mom cries, coming over with a smile on her face. "I hope you slept well. If you sit at the table, I'll get you some breakfast."

"I actually have to leave,"I say and try to walk around Chloe, but she steps in front of me.

"We have to tell you about Chloe, remember? We didn't get to last night since you fell asleep in her arms."My dad states. My face heats up as it turns different shades of red. I open my mouth to tell them that I really have to go, but I see the hopeful look in my mom's eyes. Swallowing hard and sending one last look at the front door, I nod and sit down across from my dad. He beams at me and sets down his paper. I instantly hold out my hand for a pen and my dad gladly gives me one. Guess he had one ready, just like old times. The only time we never let fighting happen was in the morning when we did our daily crossword puzzle together. I study the crossword for a few moments before figuring out an answer. My dad and I go back and forth, me struggling to keep the memories at bay and my father struggling to figure out the answers.

"Here you go,"my mom says, cheerfully, setting a plate full of food. I start to eat before spotting a phone.

"Could I make a call real quick?" My mom nods and I leave the kitchen and sit at the bottom of the stairs. I type in Stacie's number and tap my fingers on my knee, anxiously waiting. Hopefully, she won't be mad that I didn't come back last night.

"This is Stacie,"Stacie says into the phone with her usual cheerful morning tone.

"Hey, Stacie. I'm so sorry I didn't come back last night. I ended up falling asleep."

"It's okay babe,"Stacie assures. "Everything's been fine over here. Emily had a few fits because you weren't here, but other than that, everything's peachy." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I was worried."

"Don't be. I'll be here with your darling daughter and you just take your time coming back. You need this time with your parents. Do you want to talk to Emily for a second?" I say yes and hold my breath until I hear Emily's soft cooing sounds float through the phone.

"Hey, honey,"I say, heading back toward the kitchen. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night. I promise I'll see you real soon. I love you so much!" Emily just coos louder and I hear Stacie laugh in the background.

"This is adorable,"Stacie remarks. "She's looking at the phone angrily, like it's to blame for not being you." I laugh with her and we hang up just as I enter the kitchen. My heart aches at being away from Emily for so long, but I cheer up at the thought of seeing her in just a few hours. If I can last that long. Sitting back down, I start eating once again.

"Who was that?"My dad asks.

"Just Stacie."I decide not to mention Emily until after they tell me about Chloe. Speaking of Chloe, I sneak a glance at her. She's sitting next to my dad and the sight of her takes my breath away. She's in casual clothes. Dark blue jeans, blue t-shirt and her hair is pulled into a ponytail. Somehow, still able to look beautiful. She looks over and I quickly look away, blushing at being caught staring. My mom sits nexts to me and we all eat in silence before my dad speaks.

"So, I guess it's time to tell you Chloe's story. Chloe, you want to?" Chloe shakes her head and looks down at her plate. "About a year after you left, we met Chloe. She had stumbled into town and the moment we saw her, we knew that she needed us. So we took her in and she lived with us for a few years before moving out. Still, even after she moved out, we kept close. Took us a long time to realize that we were the ones who really needed her." My mom shakes her head at my dad's bad brief explanation.

"My family had died when I was 18,"Chloe says and my heart breaks for her. "I traveled through a few towns before deciding on settling in one. Lucky, I chose this one and met your parents. Don't know where I would be if I hadn't."

"I'm so sorry,"I say, setting my hand on Chloe's for a second, before jerking it back. I'm surprised I reached out. It's hard enough to let somebody else touch me, let alone I do it. Silence washes over us.

"Are you okay with it?"My mom suddenly asks and I turn towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay that we took Chloe in? I don't want you thinking we replaced you or anything."

"I don't think that. I left. That's my fault and I will regret it for the rest of my life. You needed someone and Chloe was there for you and you were there for her." I turn my gaze to Chloe. "Thank you for being there for them. I should've been but I was such a rebellious teenager and I didn't want to believe that my parents actually loved me. I thought that the whole world was against me and that the only way to deal with it, was to leave."

"You've grown up so much,"my mom says and I look at her. In that moment, my shoulders slump with all the memories and the guilt.

My voice shakes against my will as I reply. "I know."

 **Lillian**

" **I know,"Beca says, staring at me with sad eyes. I take that moment between us to study her. I notice the bags under eyes and the stress lines on her face. It's evident that she's been through so much. Maybe more than Chris and I. She looks like she grew up too fast. I grab her hands, noticing when she flinches a little. I cringe inwardly as I think of the only thing that explains the look she gets in her eyes when Jesse is mentioned. All the signs are there but I don't want it to be true. Because if it is, than my baby has been suffering this whole time and I haven't done anything to help her. I know it's irrational to think that way since I didn't know what was going on, but I just can't help feeling like I could've done more.**

 **Of course, the only way to know if what I think is true, is to ask her. I swallow the lump in my throat before speaking.**

" **Beca,"I say quietly and I can see the pain in her eyes as she guesses what I'm about to ask. "Did Jesse…..did he abuse you?"**

 **A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Also, how did you guys like me throwing in Becas mom's POV?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chloe

The room is engulfed in silence after Lillian's question. I grab onto Chris's hand as he shakes in anger. Beca remains frozen, just staring at her mom. I can see tears forming in her eyes, confirming her answer. Suddenly, Beca just starts laughing hysterically. Tears stream down her face and I expect her to start bawling but instead she just smiles sadly at Lillian.

"I have lived in the same place for 7 years,"Beca starts and I'm not sure where she's going with this. "I knew all the neighbors, even hung out with them. I didn't work and instead did all the stuff around the house. But still, I had friends. 7 years and nobody noticed. I've been here what, a week and you already guessed the secret that I've been hiding all this time."

"I'm so sorry,"Lillian says, her voice cracking. "I should've been there for you. I..I don't even know what to say."

"Jesse has been abusing you this whole time?"Chris yells and Beca flinches a little. Chris notices and quiets down.

"Can you start from the beginning?"I ask her, trying not to let my anger at Jesse show. "What all did he do to you and when did it start?"

"Yeah,"Beca says and I can see how hard this is for her. I know how hard it was for me to open up to Lillian and Chris about my father. Maybe I'll tell Beca about that someday.

"It was a couple of months after I left and real life was harder than we both thought. Jesse was struggling to do law school and have a job. I had a pretty good job at a daycare. It wasn't a lot of money but I didn't care. I loved it. Jesse wasn't happy that I was having an easier time than he was and a side of him starting showing. A side I knew he had but I just didn't want to admit it. It started small. A few bruises from him clamping down too hard. A bruised or broken toe from where he had 'accidently' stepped on it. Making me pull away from you guys and anybody I called a friend. Then, we got married. I kept my last name because I didn't want him to take that away from me. He wasn't very happy about it but let it go. Our wedding night was supposed to be perfect. Instead, it ended up with me in a hospital and Jesse telling everybody that I had gotten tispy and fell down the stairs. They had no reason to doubt him. Especially, since I was too drugged to set the story straight. It was our wedding night and to them, we were just a reckless, newlywed couple. It wouldn't have mattered if I told them what really happened anyway. I had no memory of what occured after we arrived back home. I just remember us fighting and then nothing." Beca stops talking for a minute and just stares at her hands. More specifically, her left hand where I can see a ring indentation.

"What happened after that?"I ask softly. Beca looks up at me, misery and torment raging in her eyes.

"We left the hospital and he apologized. I was so in love with him that I forgave him and we went on with our lives. Things weren't the same though. Anything that I did or said could set him off. It was like walking on eggshells. He made me quit my job for fear that I would tell somebody. Since I had nothing to do around the house, he made me do his school work. I-"

"Wait,"Chris interrupts. "You had to do his law school work? So technically, you could be a lawyer."

"I guess,"Beca shrugs. "I would have to do the courses myself since you have to have a degree, but I know everything. I'm not a big fan of lawyers though so I don't think I want to do that. Why?"

"It's just, you never did your homework in high school so I was just surprised." Beca laughs, a genuine laugh that brings a smile to my face.

"Oh, I did my homework. I just never turned it in. I also got paid to do other people's homework. How did you think I was I able to buy all that stuff?"

"We thought you were stealing,"Lillian says and I can tell that she's also glad that Beca is laughing and smiling.

"Well, there was some of that too," Beca states with a wink in my direction. My heart flutters and I find it hard to look away.

"So what are you doing now?"Lillian asks her. "Have you found a job?"

"Not yet. I got some applications but most of the people hate me for leaving you guys. Which is okay because I understand why, but I have responsibilities and I need a job, just like everybody else. A few of them were nice to me though so I should have a job soon."

"You should go to college and find something to major in." Beca laughs at Lillian's statement.

"I don't even have my high school diploma, mom." Beca looks surprised at how shocked we are. "Did you think that I went to back to high school? There was no way that I could've done that."

"Sorry, I didn't think about that."

"It's okay. I used to be upset about it but I learned to deal with it. Too many other things to do."

"Have you thought about trying to get it now? I'm sure that there's some kind of way you can do that." Chris offers but Beca just gazes at him sadly.

"No, first I need to get a job and get my own place. Then, I'll think about doing that."

"Why don't you stay here?"Lillian asks and I swear, Beca stops breathing. "I mean, you don't have too but maybe your dad could help you get your diploma and move on to college. You could also find some work close to the house."

"I-I don't want to be a burden a-and it wouldn't feel right,"Beca stutters, making me frown. It's obvious she's hiding something.

"It would be perfectly fine,"Chris booms excitedly. "I would love to help you finish school and it would be great having you around again." Beca gets up fast, her chair scraping against the ground.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't."

"Why?"Lillian asks, hope fading from her voice. "We just want to get to know you again. If you don't want to come live here, than that's fine. Just at least let us know what's going on." Beca hangs her head.

"I don't want you to hate me or be ashamed of me. I love her so much but I don't know if you guys will."

"Who? Stacie?"Chris asks and my heart falls. "We know that you've dated girls before. That isn't a problem with us at all. If you really do love this girl, then we'll support you." Beca just stares at him for a second before laughing.

"You think I'm in love with Stacie? Oh this is hilarious. I'll have to tell her." Beca is doubled over, laughing before standing up and grabbing a photo out of her pocket. "I should've been clearer. I'm talking about Emily. My daughter."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Beca

"Your daughter?"My dad asks, his voice cracking a little at the end. I nod and hand him the photo of Emily that I took a few days after she was born. My mom stands beside him and Chloe looks at the photo over their shoulders. My mom has a hand to her mouth and the other is gripping my dads arm.

"How old?"She asks and I tell her. "Is she why you came back?"

"She's why I left Jesse,"I say truthfully. "I don't know why I came back. I'm glad I did though."

"I'm a grandfather,"my dad mumbles and hands the photo to my mom before walking toward me. I shuffle my feet, not sure what's happening. The next thing I know, I'm being gathered into one of my father's famous bear hugs and being spun around. For once, I don't tense up and instead let myself sink into it. It's been so long since I've been hugged like this. Don't get me wrong. I love Stacie and her hugs, but nothing can compare to my dad's hugs. He sets me down and grabs my shoulders.

"Why did you think we would be ashamed?"

"I don't know. Maybe because Emily's father is Jesse." My mom walks over and sets her hand on my cheek. I lean into it and close my eyes for a second.

"We would never be ashamed of you or Emily,"my mom assures. "You got away from him and now you're back with us. You're still welcome to live here."

"I'll think about it,"I say, grinning. "Now, I can go get Emily if you want. So you can meet her." They both nod enthusiastically and I head out to my car.

"You have a daughter,"Chloe states, following me out to the car. "That's amazing. I'm glad that you came back." I freeze, not sure how I should take that. Does she mean that she's glad because she likes me? No way. Someone as beautiful as her would never go for someone like me.

"I mean because Chris and Lillian are happy. I've never seen them like this." I nod, disappointed. "If you don't mind, could I stay to meet Emily?"

"Of course." Chloe nods before heading back into the house.

….

About 20 minutes later, I'm back at my parents house but this time, Emily is with me. I offered for Stacie to come with but she had to work. I just don't think that she's quite forgiven my parents yet.

"Hopefully, she'll come around,"I say out loud and when I look at Emily, she smiles. I get out and unbuckle Emily who stretches her arms out for me to pick her up. I do just that and walk into the house. My parents told me not to bother with knocking and to just go right in.

"I'm back,"I call out and Emily coos a little at the sound of my voice. I hear footsteps and turn just as my parents descend the staircase, Chloe already at the bottom. They all freeze, staring at Emily, like they didn't really believe that I have a daughter until just now. My mom, the first to move, runs over and holds her arms out. I kiss Emily's forehead before handing her over. Emily looks up at her with wide blue eyes.

"She looks just like you,"my dad says, coming up beside my mom. He holds out his finger and Emily grabs onto it, staring like it's the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

"So you're Emily,"my mom says, stroking Emily's face. "Emily..?"

"Mitchell,"I say and they both look up, shocked. "I hope that's okay. I kept your last name and wanted Emily to have it too."

"Of course," my mom cries and hands Emily to my dad. "I love to hear that even after all this time, you still love us. I hope you know that we love you too. So much." My heart swells with joy and I hug my mom, clinging to her like she's the only thing keeping me up. It feels so good to have a mother again.

 **Unknown**

 **I gag in disgust as I see Lillian and Beca Mitchell hugging through the window. They're acting like they're all safe but they'll learn real soon that danger is near. When they feel the wrath that I'm going to lay upon them, they'll beg for their life. I laugh as I watch Chloe Beale look at the baby in Chris Mitchell's arms with an unsure look on her face. She's head over heels for Beca and can't admit it. I'll have to do something to that little relationship of theirs, if there is ever one. Can't have them happy, now can I?**

 **Now, what to do about that little baby. Maybe I can take her and raise her as my own. Or I could just kill her. I watch as Chloe looks out of the window and directly at me. Good thing my windows are tinted. She walks forward, squinting, trying to figure me out. She can't do that though. Nobody ever has been able to. I've been called a psycho or freak my whole life. Which is probably true. I've even been called a murderer, but they can't prove that one. No body, no crime.**

 **A/N- Sorry that it's been a while that I've posted and that this is a shorter chapter. I've had writers block but I think I'm past it for now. I'll try my best to get the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can. Thanks so much for all the supportive reviews and for reading my story.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Chloe

I squint my eyes trying to see into the car parked across the street. It's been there for the past hour and hasn't moved. Who could it be and why are they here? It's obvious that they're watching the house.

"Hey,"Beca says, jerking me out of my thoughts. "What's so interesting?"

"Nothing, just some weird car,"I tell her and can instantly see what a mistake that was. Her eyes go wide and she stares at the car like if she did it long enough, she will eventually be able to see through it.

"You don't think it could be him, could you?" I look down at the short brunette, wishing I could give her an answer. She sighs and looks up at me.

"It's okay. I don't think it's him. Waiting in my house in the dark is more his style." I stare at Beca for a moment before I realize that she's joking. We stand there for a second and I can't help but notice how close we are. I could lift my finger and touch the back of her hand. Gulping, I look back outside and raise an eyebrow when I don't see the car.

"Where did it go?" Beca just shrugs.

"I couldn't focus."

"Why?" She looks over at me, her eyes scanning my body, making me shiver and smirks.

"Like you don't know." I frown, still not getting it and she just smirks again as she walks away. What just happened?

…..

A few hours later, I'm in my apartment finding out everything I can about Jesse Swanson. Something is really off about his file. It shows that he was born in Portland, moved here and then there's a few pictures of him as a kid. After age 10, it's like he just disappeared. Then, he later pops up back here, age 17. Where was he for those 7 years? Maybe the answer lies within his parents life. I read their file and stare at the ceiling as I summarize it all.

 _His parents: Father, Aaron Swanson. Mother, Ashley Swanson._

 _Aaron Swanson worked on a farm pretty much his whole life. When he turned 19, he set off to do his own thing, much to his parents dismay. He traveled, living on the streets most of the time and just partying. Until he met Ashley Smith, a rich girl, whom he married after knowing her for 2 months. She soon got pregnant and Jesse was born. They were happily married for 10 years until an accident struck. After that, nothing._

Again, it's like there's a giant hole in their life. I laugh out in victory when I spot a newspaper clipping about the accident.

 ** _Family is murdered with just the son as the lone survivor_**

 **Aaron and Ashley Swanson were murdered in their own home on Saturday night. They were found by a neighbor who said that they usually came over that night to get together and let their kids play.**

 **" _It's just so unreal! One minute we're planning camping trip and the next they're both..dead!"_ Quotes Sally Parker, the neighbor that frequently hung out with them and also found them lying in their living room in a puddle of blood. They were stabbed to death by a butcher knife from their own kitchen. The knife has yet to be found.**

 **What was really interesting about the murder is that their son,10 year old Jesse Swanson, was nowhere to be seen until a few hours later, he came home. He told local police officer, Liam Posen, that he went out to "collect rocks," though Sally Parker can't remember Jesse ever being interested in rocks.**

 **" _I asked around and everybody told me that he was a very weird kid. Apparently, he would just sit there and stare at you for hours then just blow up. I don't know what happened that night, but I know that it's not good."_ Quotes Liam Posen.**

 **Jesse Swanson was then taken to a psychiatric hospital for evaluation. There is no proof that he killed them, but the murder weapon was never found and Jesse still has not said where he went to look for 'rocks'. In just a few days, Aaron and Ashley Swanson will be buried in the town cemetery. Jesse Swanson will not be attending. The police department are working hard to find out what happened to the Swanson family.**

 **" _I will do anything to find out what happened to them,"_ quotes John Smith, brother of Ashley Smith and also one of the local officers on the scene _. "They were both very good people and didn't deserve any of this. They deserve justice and that's exactly what I'm going to give them."_**

…..

I stare at the article, jaw hanging open. Liam Posen? As in Aubrey's dad? I knew he was a cop but I didn't know that he worked on that case. And John Smith? As in my boss, John Smith? His sister married Jesse's father and then both were murdered. Jesse later came back-from the hospital?- and got with Beca. They left, married, and then Beca left him because he abused her and came back here. Then, I get threatened by my boss and a car that I've never seen before is hanging outside of Lillian and Chris's house.

Somehow, everybody ties into this. Something happened that night that caused a ripple in the town. It created a giant hole that this town has worked for years filling up. Now, I'm digging and I won't stop until I get to the bottom.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Beca

"Why should I give you a job if you don't even have a high school degree?" Amy asks, her australian accent coating the words. She's the owner of diner and I'm currently trying to convince her to hire me. None of my other choices accepted me so this is my last resort.

"I may not have finished high school but I'm pretty smart contrary to what others might say about me." _Great, talk back to your possible future boss why don't you. Do you even want a job Beca?_

"I'm looking at your old records and it doesn't look like you did very well in school." I sigh, not sure if I should even be trying this or not.

"I was a rebellious teenager and never turned in my homework. If I had, I wouldn't be trying to get a job here, no offense."

"None taken. You're very straightforward. I like that."Amy smiles and glances at my resume again. "Before I make any decisions, tell me why I should hire you." I only have to think about it for a second before I respond.

"Because I'm a hard worker,"I answer. "I need this job to take care of my daughter and because of her, I will do everything to keep it. You will never meet someone more dedicated than me and I promise, I'm not stupid like you believe. I'm not a bitch, though I can be sometimes, like people say. The stories that you've heard about why I left or why I came back are probably not true. If I need to explain all that to you just to get this job, I will no matter how hard it is for me." Amy just stares at me for a second before beaming.

"Congratulations, you just got yourself a new job." I grin and hold back a squeal of excitement.

"Thank you,"I tell her and frown when she holds her hand up.

"I have one condition though,"she says and my smile fades away. "I want you to be the manager."

"Are you sure?"I shake my head, not sure I heard her right.

"Yes,"she nods. "You've shown to be much more promising than my manager that I have now. If you do well today, I'll see about giving you a raise." She leaves the room, waving at me to follow her. I scramble to get up, not wanting to risk losing this amazing opportunity.

….

A few hours later, I'm working on taking orders and serving the food. Amy's been watching me like a hawk the whole time. I've been working hard on not screwing up.

"How may I help you today?"I ask the next table, focusing my gaze on my notepad. I look up sharply at the familiar voice.

"I'll just have some coffee,"Chloe says and I blush, remembering flirting with her the last time we saw each other. I hadn't meant to at the time but I couldn't help it.

"Okay. I'll be right back with that,"I say and speed away. She's so intimidating with her all business attitude and model worthy body. If I only had the guts to kiss her. If I did, what would she do? Kiss me back? Or push me away and call me disgusting, like many others have? Most people in this town believe that all I did during high school was sleep around and be a bitch. I know that I could and can be a bitch, but so can everybody else. The sleeping around though? I didn't lose my virginity until I was 17 and it was with Jesse. I had dated quite a bit with girls and guys, but we never went any further than making out. I made sure of that.

"Here you go,"I say too brightly, down because of thoughts of the past and what Chloe probably thinks of me. Chloe frowns and I realize that I stayed there just a tad bit too long. Practically running over to the next table, I somehow manage not to trip. I work for a while when someone taps me on the shoulder, making me jump.

"Sorry,"Chloe says and takes my hand in hers. "I was wondering if we could have that interview here real quick. I know that you're uncomfortable at the police station."

"I'm working,"I manage to get out, breathless from the tingling sensation running up and down my arms from Chloe's touch.

"Amy will understand,"she says and leads me over to a booth. I sit across from her and she gets a notepad and a pen out. She looks up at me and I take a deep breath. Time to begin.

"How did you meet Jesse?"

"Actually, we met here. I snuck out of the house to get some coffee and Jesse had just moved here."

"Did you go up to him first or did he come up to you?"

"He came up to me but I had noticed him about an hour before. He introduced himself and we hit it off."

"Did you hide it from your parents right off the bat or what?"

"No, I told them but we waited a few weeks before he came over for dinner."

"Your parents told me that he avoided all questions that had to with his parents. Did he ever tell you anything?"

"He would occasionally mention that they were horrible people, but other than that, he never said anything." Something pokes at me from the back of my mind, but I push it away.

"Are you sure? Did he ever say anything about them being murdered or where he was when it happened?"

"They were murdered?"I say shocked, but something tells me I already knew that somehow. "What happened?"

"Someone stabbed them to death. Nobody knows who did it." Chloe hands me a newspaper article and I read it. My eyes stop at the mention of Liam Posen and I shudder in fear. Memories that I've worked hard to block out, threaten to break through.

"Beca? What is it?" I shove the article in her arms and stand up.

"I can't talk about this here."

"Lets go to my place then."

 **A/N- sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I had a family emergency and couldn't work on it until now. Hope you guys like it!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chloe

What the hell was I thinking inviting Beca over to my place? The moment I said that she froze and stared at me for several minutes before nodding. Now, we're awkwardly sitting in silence as I drive to my apartment. I can't help but glance over at her and find her doing the same. We look away and I clear my throat before speaking.

"We don't have to go to my apartment if you don't want to."

"No!"Beca bursts out and blushes when she realizes how forceful that sounded. "I mean, it's okay. I didn't want to talk about this at the diner so…" She trails off and turns her gaze to outside the window.

"Okay, just making sure,"I say, nodding. Silence washes over us again but not as awkward this time. We pull up to the parking lot and I turn the car off.

"Come on,"I say and we head up the stairs to my apartment. I unlock it and let Beca in first, watching as she takes it all in. It's not huge, with just one bedroom, a small kitchen, one bathroom and a very small living room.

"It's very nice,"Beca comments as I lead her to the couch.

"Thanks. Want anything to drink?" She shakes her head and I sit beside her on the couch.

"I guess you want me to explain,"she states and I nod, nervous for some reason. She had a look in her eyes when she read the article. A look not just of fear like she gets when Jesse is mentioned but a look of pure terror.

"This town is very small and everybody knows everybody pretty much. When somebody new moved here, we all got so excited. Especially me because I wanted a friend who hadn't lived here their whole life like me. So when she moved here, I was so happy. We became instant friends."

"Who moved here?"

"Aubrey Posen."

 **Beca**

I watch as Chloe's jaw drops at the mention of Aubrey.

"You were best friends with Aubrey?" Chloe asks and I nod, not sure why she looks so shocked.

"She's my best friend now and never mentioned being friends with you. Why?" I swallow hard and look down at my hands.

"We were only friends for a year."

"But why?" I sigh and clamp my hands together.

"I was 9 and went over to her house for the first time. I met her father, Liam. He was very kind and I liked that. He treated me like I was special and eventually, I would go over there even if Aubrey wasn't there. Everything was the same that day until I saw Liam. I instantly knew something was different because he was grinning. He wasn't one for smiling very often. The vibe he was giving off was also weird. It was like...like he was seeing through me."

 **Flashback**

" _ **Hey Beca,"Mr. Posen says, coming over and hugging me. Why is he so happy?**_

" _ **Hi!"**_

" _ **How are you doing?" I shrug, waiting for the usual cookie to appear. When I don't see it and frown, he laughs.**_

" _ **I don't have them out here today. I have some in the den. I figured we could watch a movie while we eat." I instantly cheer up and nod eagerly. He takes my hand and I skip beside him as we go into the den. A plate of cookies is on the table and I reach for one only to have my hand slapped. Crying out, I cradle my hand against my chest and stare at Mr. Posen. I start shaking at the mean look on his face.**_

" _ **You have to ask,"he demands and I remain silent. "Ask!"**_

" _ **M-may I pl-please h-h-have a cookie?"**_

" _ **Only if you do something for me,"he says and I nod. "Take off your clothes."**_

" _ **What?" I stand up only to be pushed back down by him. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"**_

" _ **You will do as I say,"he screams, slapping me across the face. He starts yanking my clothes off and I claw at him, screaming bloody murder.**_

" _ **Liam!"Someone shouts and instantly stops, jumping off of me. "What the hell are you doing?"**_

 _ **"Aaron! It's not what you think it is."**_

" _ **Really because it looked like you were trying to rape this poor girl." I shiver and curl up in a ball in the corner of the couch. The man, Aaron, starts heading toward me, but before he reaches me, Mr. Posen grabs my shoulders.**_

" _ **You will never speak a word of this, do you understand?" I nod and he shoves me to the floor. My head hits the coffee table with a crack and everything goes black.**_

 **End of flashback**

Tears stream down my face as I finish. "After that, I woke up in my bedroom. Everything else from that night is gone. Like it was never there. There are some blurry images but I can't make anything out. I never spoke of that night until now. Aubrey and I just stopped speaking to each other." Chloe stares at me and I shake, not sure what to do.

"I'm so sorry,"she cries, throwing her arms around me. I sob and we stay like that for a long time before she stands up. She grabs her phone and types something before turning her attention back to me.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" I know that I should probably get back to my parents house. They're watching Emily and I don't think they would like it if they had to watch her the whole night.

"I can't leave Emily. It-"

"I already texted and asked your parents. They said it was okay if you stayed here tonight. They don't mind watching Emily." I stare at Chloe, torn. I know that I should say no and go back to Emily, but I find myself saying yes.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chloe

"Yes,"Beca says and my heart swells with joy.

"You can sleep on my bed,"I say, leading her to my room. "Here's some of my shorts and a tank top." I close the door and she takes a few minutes to get dressed. When I see her in my clothes, my body goes warm all over. The shorts are a little baggy and the tank top hangs a little low, showing a lot of her cleavage. My heart starts racing when she slowly climbs into my bed and under the blankets. It goes even faster when she pats the spot next to her.

"You sure?"I ask and she nods. I turn off the light and climb in, laying straight on my back. We stay like that for a while until she turns on the lamp.

"Can you tell me more about your family?" I frown, not sure where this is coming from.

"Why?"

"I've talked so much about me and you've only mentioned your family once."

"They're not something I talk about very often."

"I've talked about stuff I don't ever talk about,"Beca glares and I laugh.

"You're right. Hmm. Where to start?"

"How about telling me about them." I prop myself up on my side, peering down at Beca.

"My mother was...she was the most beautiful person I've ever known. Inside and out. She did everything she could to help people, even if she herself was struggling which was most of the time. She was amazing to Lane and I. Lane was my brother. He was 10 and so smart. We were close, mainly because of our situation. I had to protect him. It seemed though like he protected me."

"What do you mean?" Beca stares up at me with her wide mesmerizing, grey eyes.

"He reminded me time and time again that not all people are bad. He's the reason that I allowed your parents to help me. He's the reason I hadn't killed my father always saying that if I did, I would be just as bad as him." She gasps and I continue. "Father was such a bastard. He wasn't always bad though. I remember a time when he would bring Lane and I toys and my mother flowers. After Lane turned 3, my mom got pregnant again. My father was ecstatic, as was I. Until she had a miscarriage. It tore them both apart and my father started drinking. Then, he started hitting us. I always took the hits for Lane and my mother did everything she could to take the hits for us. A year before they died, my mom met a man. They fell in love and my mother was planning on taking us with her to go live with him. My father got wind of her plan and almost beat her to death. For a month, she didn't leave the house. My father finally found a new job and we packed up the car. I can remember driving for hours, scared because my father was calm. He was never calm. Then, he started talking about the man and it turned into screaming. My father was convinced she was seeing him again, but she kept denying it."

I pause for a second, tears that I've held back all these years flow down my face. Beca places her hand on my cheek and I smile at her.

"The thing I remember most was how loud the rain was against the roof of the car. It was like gunshots and I could just tell that no matter what my mother did to calm my father down, it wasn't going to end good. He took his hands off the wheel and started to choke her. It was like he was in a trance, forgetting that we were all in a moving car. It's like everything happened in slow motion after that. We crashed and I passed out. When I woke up in the hospital, I instantly knew they were dead. The nurses were giving me those pity looks. I think I must've blocked out when they told me about my mother and brother being dead. I definitely remember when they told me about my father. I had to identify his body because it was so badly damaged."

"Chloe,"Beca starts and I grab her hand. "I'm so sorry. Did you ever get to say goodbye to your mom and brother?"

"No, I never asked about them and they never said anything. At least, not that I remember."

"Are you sure that they're dead?" I frown and move away from her. "I mean because if they had you identify your father, you would've done the same for your mom and brother. Or you would've at least got to see their bodies."

"Really?" She nods and I lay on my back, not sure how to process this. Could they be alive? Do I want to take the chance and find out? Could I handle reliving this again? Or the devastation if they really are dead?

"Chloe, I can help if you want? I know that it's none of my business an-" I cut her off with a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist.

"You gave me hope,"I say pulling away, breathless. "That's more than I've had in almost 8 years." We kiss again and I find myself happier than I've been in awhile.

"Would you like to start looking tomorrow?"Beca asks and I nod. "We better get some sleep then."

"I don't know if I can get any sleep while I'm with you,"I say with a wink and Beca smiles.

"I guess it's up to me to wear you out then,"she says and we kiss.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Beca

Groaning, I open my eyes, not sure where I am. I look up and find that my head is on Chloe's chest. Her chin is resting on my head and our legs are intertwined. Memories of the night before rush back to me and I smile. We didn't go further than making out, but I'm fine with that. Just being with Chloe is great.

Panic sets in when doubts start plaguing my thoughts. Jesse always told me that no one can love someone like me. What if he was right? What if Chloe regrets kissing me?

"Hey,"Chloe says, startling me out of my thoughts. "I don't know about you but I slept amazing last night." I sit up and start to get off the bed when arms wrap around my waist, pulling me down.

"How is it you look this beautiful in the morning? I always look like a troll or something." I gape at her. How could she possibly think that?

"You do realize you're like the most beautiful person ever, right?" I blurt out. My face turns like fifty shades of red and Chloe laughs.

"Thank you, but I believe that it goes for you. Now, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." Chloe gets up like she didn't just say the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me. I follow her into the kitchen and she starts to get some cereal for us.

"It's all I have,"she says, blushing.

"Cereal's great," I put my thumbs up and she chuckles. We eat in silence and set our dishes in the sink when we finish. After, I get dressed in yesterday's clothes and we drive over to my parents house.

"I have to get to work,"Chloe says, parking in front of the house. "I'll come over after and if you're here, we can work on looking for my brother and mom."

"Sure. That sounds great." We sit there for a second before I get out. "I guess I'll see you later." I start to head toward the front door when Chloe calls my name. I turn around and she smiles.

"We'll talk later okay,"she says and I nod. Talk? About the kiss? Chloe drives away and I take a deep breath before going into my parents house.

"I'm here,"I call out and smile when I spot my mom holding Emily. "How's my little girl doing?" I take Emily and start kissing her face, making her laugh.

"She slept so great. She's one of the best baby's I've ever taken care of."

"That's awesome. I'm so sorry I left her with you. It was late and Chloe offered for me to stay with her."

"It's fine,"my dad says, walking into the kitchen. "She told us that she was interviewing you. Police stuff." He grins and I frown. Does he know that we kissed? And not just once.

"Yeah,"I say slowly, careful not to give anything away. "She had some questions about Jesse."

"Did you find anything out?"My mom asks. I ponder whether to tell her about Chloe's family or not. I decide not to because it's not my place.

"Not anything crucial."I decide not to mention anything about Liam Posen either. That would destroy them.

"Do you have to work today?" I shake my head and my mom nods. "We could hang out? Unless you have something you have to do?"

"No. Not until Chloe gets back from work. I'm helping her with something."

"Do you need us to watch Emily?"My dad asks, perking up. I laugh and shrug.

"I'm not sure. It really depends on where we go."

"Well, we'll be happy to watch her."

"Thanks,"I smile and we all go towards the living room. "I should probably go grab some new clothes."

"Our offer still stands if you want to stay here."

I nod. "I'll talk to Stacie and see what she thinks. Thanks so much for watching Emily." We hug and I load Emily into my car. I get to Stacie's house and go inside. I hear her typing and go to her office.

"Hey,"I say, startling her. She jumps and grins as soon as she sees me.

"Beca! I feel like it's been so long."

"It does, doesn't it?" We laugh and hug.

"Where have you been?"

"I got a job yesterday and Chloe and I talked about Jesse. Also, you remember Aubrey?"

"The bitch that hated us in high school? Yeah, why?"

"She's Chloe's best friend." Stacie's eyebrows shoot up and she groans.

"What does that say about Chloe?"

"Nothing,"I shout and wince at how forceful it came out. "She's not that bad."

"Not that bad?"Stacie wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh, blushing.

"She's actually really nice and we have more in common than I thought."

"Like what?"

"We were both abused." Stacie leans back like she just had an epiphany.

"That explains so much. She always seemed kind of shut off, like you Beca. But you've always been that way." Stacie groans again and I frown.

"What?"

"Now I have to be nice to her,"Stacie mumbles and I laugh. "Be careful though."

"Why?"I ask, my voice sharp.

"You have always had a habit of just jumping into relationships without really thinking. You give all of yourself to someone and end up getting hurt in the end." I look down at Emily, images of Jesse coming to mind. Tears form in my eyes because I know that Stacie's right. I've always done that but I have a feeling that this time it will be different. I still have to be careful though and as long as Jesse is out there, I always will be.

"I know,"I whisper.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chloe

"Dammit,"I yell, throwing the file I was holding down on the coffee table. Beca looks over at me and I swallow hard, trying not to comment on how sexy she looks. Even though we're alone, I'm not sure where we stand on how we feel about each other. She hasn't said anything about it and frankly, I'm not sure how I feel.

"What?" Beca asks, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"We're not finding anything." Beca stands up and sits on the couch next to me.

"The good thing is that we haven't found a death certificate yet. Just focus on that."

"You're right,"I say, letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. My heart starts racing when Beca pulls her legs up under her.

"I know that it's hard but we have to remain calm and focused. Otherwise, we won't find anything. Now, think. Could they have been taken to a different hospital?"

"It's possible,"I say, thinking and grabbing photos of the crash. "The car rolled down a hill and my father was thrown out. It's possible that either I, or my mother and brother were also thrown out. That would mean that we could've been taken to different hospitals depending on our injuries and when they found us."

"Okay. You were taken to the same hospital as your father, correct?" I nod. "You were also probably thrown out of the car. If not, who knows what happened." I shrug and resist throwing down the photos in anger. We're getting nowhere and I start to wonder if it's even worth it.

"What was the name of the man your mother fell in love with?"

"Nathan Harris, I think. Why?"

"Have you talked to him since the crash? Or looked him up to see what he's been up to?"

"No,"I say, already getting my laptop open and looking him up. "It was too painful to even think about him and who we both lost. I met him once before the accident. The moment I saw him and my mom together, I knew that he would be more of a dad to Lane and I than my father ever was. Too bad I didn't try to find him sooner."

"I understand why you didn't though. Talking to someone who knows what you're going through is just like admitting that it's actually real. That's it's not just some big dream. Or nightmare." Beca grabs my hand and I have to force myself to take my eyes off of her and put them on the laptop screen.

"Nathan Grey Harris,"I start. "42 years old and a mechanic. He actually lives a few towns over. Close to my hometown. He's married and has one son. Here's a picture…" I trail off as I stare at a photo of Nathan, my mother, and a much older Lane.

"Oh my god,"Beca whispers, leaning forward. "It says that they got married around 5 years ago and Nathan officially adopted Lane a year after. Ooh, there's a video." Beca clicks on it and I watch as Nathan signs the adoption paper. Than, as Lane walks over and hugs him. The person holding the camera gets closer so now, we can hear what they're saying.

"I wish Chloe could be here for this,"Lane comments, tears streaming down his face.

"Me too, baby,"my mother's voice flows through the speakers, causing me to tear up. After 8 years of not hearing or seeing my family, I finally have a chance to and it's all because of Beca. I look over at her and spot tears running down her face.

"Thank you,"I say and she turns her attention to me.

"Anytime,"she says and I grin at her before turning my attention back to the screen.

"It says his address right here,"I say and look at the clock. "If we hurry, we could make it there before it gets too late."

"We?"

"Yeah,"I say, confidence overcoming me since I found out that my mom and brother are still alive. "I want you to come with me. You helped me figure this all out and I want you there by my side as we see it through to the end. If you want to, I mean?"

"Of course,"Beca shouts and suddenly kisses me. I pull back and smile to erase the hurt look on her face.

"Before we do this, I need to know what you want." Beca cocks her head to the side, confused. "Do you want to be my girlfriend or is this just a friends-with-benefits type thing?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend,"Beca gushes and I kiss her.

"Good because I don't think I could handle being just friends with you. Now that that's settled, let's go."

…

"You got this,"Beca cheers from the passenger seat. "They're going to be so happy to see you."

"Are you sure? Your parents weren't."

"That was different,"Beca sighs. "I ran away and broke their hearts. They had a right to be pissed at me."

"Still don't like how they treated you though."

"I've forgiven them. Now, come on. Quit stalling." Beca gets out of the car and practically drags me out with her. I grip her hand as we walk up the porch steps and up to the front door. Trembling, I reach out and ring the doorbell. Someone yells coming and footsteps get closer and closer to the door. The urge to run is strong. I don't know if I could handle if this isn't real. Oh god, please let it be real. The door swings open and the person gasps.

"Chloe,"my mother whispers.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Beca

"Chloe?"Pam Beale-or Harris now- whispers. "Is that really you?" Chloe nods and falls into her mother's arms.

"But how?"Her mom cries and I feel a few tears slide down my face at the emotional scene.

"I think I was taken to a different hospital. The doctors told me that Father had died but I never asked about you. I couldn't handle it."

"As soon as Lane and I recovered, we looked for you. Nathan helped but we weren't able to find you." They hug again and I spot a head peek around the corner. I recognize him as Lane from the video. He looks like the younger male version of Chloe.

"Chloe? What the hell?"

"Language,"Pam scolds Lane. He smiles a little and then turns his attention back to Chloe.

"I knew you were alive,"he yells and throws himself at her. "I just knew it!"

"What's going on?"Another voice calls out and Nathan Harris walks out. "Is that Chloe?" Pam and Lane shake their heads. Nathan walks over and claps Chloe on the shoulder lightly.

"You remember me?" Chloe nods. "I've been looking for you for years. I just knew you were alive. Come in." They all turn to head inside but I see their eyes wander over to me.

"Who's this?"Pam asks and I smile at her.

"Beca Mitchell. A friend of Chloe's. I helped her find you."

"Than I need to give you a hug too." All of a sudden, I'm wrapped up in a hug and automatically tense up. She realizes and lets go quickly.

"Sorry,"I apologize and she shakes her head.

"Some people just don't like hugs,"she comments and heads inside, motioning for us to follow. Chloe smiles my way and I step closer to her. We go inside and I take in all of it. It's very much like my parents house only brighter. We all walk into the kitchen and Lane pulls Chloe down into a stool at the island. He sits next to her. I stand there awkwardly until Chloe grabs my hand and pulls into the stool next to her. We smile at each other and I pull away when I realize that we'd been staring just a little too long.

"So,"Nathan clears his throat, trying to hide the awkwardness that Chloe and I caused. My cheeks burn in embarrassment. "What have you been up to?"

"Well,"Chloe starts, grabbing my hand under the table. "A year after the accident, I was taken in by some pretty amazing people. They helped me get back on my feet and I became a police officer."

"Wow!"Lane says in awe.

"Who are these people that helped you? I would love to thank them."Pam asks.

"They're actually Beca's parents." They all look toward me and I smile shyly.

"So you two have known each other for a while?"Nathan asks and we both shake our heads. Chloe squeezes my hand in a silent, 'you don't have to talk if you don't want to.' I squeeze back and start to speak.

"Actually, I left home when I was 17. I was young and not very bright. I just recently came back to town and that's when I met Chloe."

"Okay,"Pam says smiling. "You two are close though, are you not?"

"I guess, why?"Chloe asks, suspiciously.

"Because,"Pam says, a grin spreading across her face. "You're holding hands." At that, I jerk my hand away and laugh. Chloe does too and soon we're all laughing.

"You caught us Mom. I should've started with this. Everybody, this is Beca. My girlfriend." Shock spreads across their face and I start to worry until Lane grins.

"I knew it!"Lane cries, with a smug grin. "Brothers intuition." We all laugh and I sit back in my chair, observing as Chloe gets caught up with her family. My phone starts ringing suddenly and I excuse myself.

"Hello,"I say into it only to be met with silence. All of a sudden, heavy breathing sounds out through the speaker, sending chills racing up and down my spine. Shaking, I walk over into the living room and peek out the window, a sense of dread overcoming me. A car is parked across the street and I squint my eyes, getting a better look. It's the same one that was parked at my parents house a few days ago. Panic starts to seep in and my breathing picks up. My phone beeps signaling that the person on the other end hung up. I jerk my head up at the sound of a car starting. The parked car drives away, leaving me with many unanswered questions and a new sense of fear.

 **Unknown**

 **My hands clench around the steering wheel as I watch Chloe embrace her mother. This wasn't supposed to happen. They're not supposed to be happy. She's supposed to pay for ruining my life. Pretending to be a friend when really, she's a dirty slut.**

 **My heart lifts a little at how awkward Beca seems. It must be horrible for her to watch Chloe get accepted instantly when her family turned her down. She must want to hurt her. Or at least her family. Maybe she will turn out to be on my side. Maybe Chloe will. Either way, they're both going down.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Chloe

For the hundredth time, I look toward the living room where I saw Beca enter. She went to go take a call almost 20 minutes ago and hasn't been back since.

"What's wrong?"Lane asks, putting his hand on my arm. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know,"I answer honestly. "Would you mind if I check?" He shakes his head and I head toward the living room where I spot Beca staring out of the window. She doesn't realize that I came in and jumps when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a unknown number. Thought it was Jesse for a second." My heart falls for her and it hits me that she's technically still on the run from Jesse.

"I forgot to tell you,"I start, looking away not wanting to see the look on her face when I say this. "The whole reason I had to ask you questions was because Jesse filed a missing persons report on you. It said that you had been missing for 6 months, but my boss wanted me to find out why he filed it so late. I know why now but it turned into this bigger thing and now I'm worried about what I might find out. I'm worried that you're in danger."

"I'm always in danger Chloe,"Beca yells and I spot my mom out of the corner of my eye. "And I always will be as long as Jesse is out there. I just can't believe you waited until now to tell me."

"My boss wanted it to be kept a secret and I wanted that too until I figured out why he filed it so late."

"Well, you know don't you? Because he's a bastard and abused me for 8 years." I nod. "So why didn't you tell me after you found out?"

"I didn't want to worry you and then we got caught up in finding my mom and brother." Beca runs her hands through her hair and lets out a sigh.

"He could be here, Chloe. Oh god what about Emily? He could have her right now."

"He can't. She's with your parents and he wouldn't take that chance."

"Yes he would. You don't know him Chloe."

"No, I don't but my father was the same way."

"They are both very bad people and did similar stuff to us, but they're different people. Jesse would do anything and I mean ANYTHING, to get to me." Beca is hysterical now and I want so badly to wrap her in a hug, but I know that it's not the best thing right now.

"He wouldn't hurt your parents, would he?" Beca stares at me, fear clouding her features.

"Yes. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. Hell, he'll probably do it just for fun. Then, he'll take Emily and hold her hostage until I go to him. After that, he'll kill Emily because he can't stand the thought of me loving something more than him. I need to go."

"Beca!"I cry out but she just pushes past me. "I can protect you." Beca whips around, facing me. She smiles and sets her hand on my cheek.

"I know,"she says, sadness lacing her voice. "But I don't know if that will be enough and I can't risk you getting hurt." She kisses me and runs out the front door. I follow her out, surprised when she is able to unlock the car. I pat my pocket and find it empty. She must've grabbed my keys when she kissed me. I smile, impressed but it quickly fades when the car starts and she drives away.

"Beca!"Panting, I take out my phone and call her. "Please, come back."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'll leave the car at my parents and some money for gas."

"No, Beca. I'm sorry. I should've been truthful. Please, don't leave. I don't know if I can handle that. I can protect you from him, I promise."

"You can't. He's already here."

"What?"

"He called me earlier and he was parked outside your mom's house."

"How do know it was him?"

"Who else could it be? Oh shit!"She cries out suddenly and I start to panic, wanting to be with her in person.

"What?"

"He's following me Chloe! I see his car."

"Beca, I need you to do everything to lose him. Even if you have to leave town. I'll make sure Emily is take care of." I hear her sobbing and my heart breaks.

"Are you sure? What if he has her or if he knows about her?"

"I'll call your parents and ask if she's okay." I run back into the house and ask my mom for her keys. "I promise I'll return it."

"It's okay,"my mom says, handing them to me. "Do whatever you need to." Nodding, I run back outside and get into the car, my hands shaking.

"Where are you right now?"

"I just passed the diner,"Beca says and I rush out of the driveway, wishing I had my cop car. Sirens would help a lot with traffic.

"I'm coming."

"Okay. Be careful Chloe. Jesse is unpredictable." She pauses. "I wish….I wish we-" She goes silent just as I hear a huge crash. Then, nothing.

"Beca! Beca!" I speed up and start to sob when I see smoke in the sky. I start driving like I'm trying to break the sound barrier. Making good on my promise, I busy myself with calling Lillian.

"Chloe? What's up?"

"Is Emily okay?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Oh my god!"I scream when I come into view of my car wrapped around a telephone pole. I brake when I'm a few feet from it and shove my way out of the car. Beca's mom is yelling on the phone but I ignore her as I walk over to the drivers side, afraid of what I'm about to see. Please let her be alive. Please let her be alive.

"Beca,"I call out, shaking when no answer comes. I gingerly walk up to the window, peeking inside. "What the hell?" Blood covers the seat and steering wheel but Beca is... gone.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Beca

" _ **Why the hell would you do this?"Someone shouts making me groan at the ache it causes in my head. "She's just a little girl! I knew that you had been accused of doing this in the past, but I chose not to believe it. To give you a chance!" Forcing my eyes open, I find that I'm still in Mr. Posen's house. He's standing over me, across from the man that stopped him. What was his name again?**_

" _ **It's not what it looked like at all,"Mr. Posen yells back and I whimper, the ache in my head intensifying. "She came at me. I was just trying to stop her because I know that it's wrong. I didn't want to confuse the poor girl, Aaron. I promise that's all it was." That's his name. Aaron.**_

" _ **I really hope that you don't expect me to believe that. I stood here and watched you try and rip her clothes off. She was screaming and you wouldn't stop. To me, that looked like attempted rape. Now, I'm going to take this girl over to my house and I'll figure what to do from there. You're lucky I'm not calling the cops just yet."**_

" _ **Why aren't you?"**_

" _ **Because who would believe me when you practically run the station, not to mention the town."**_

" _ **So what's going to stop me from making something up about you, huh? I'll make you a deal though." Aaron nods but doesn't look like he's listening, instead watching me. "You let me finish what I started with Beca and I'll let you go, no consequences."**_

" _ **No! I-"**_

" _ **Don't interrupt!"Mr. Posen screams, his chest heaving up and down, face red. "If you don't, I'll gladly let you take her, but be warned. I will come after you with everything I have and if you tell anybody about this, I'll go after Beca. Maybe even Jesse."**_

" _ **Please,"Aaron begs. "Don't do this."**_

" _ **What's your choice?"**_

" _ **I'm going to take Beca. I don't care about the repercussions, just don't hurt her or my boy." Mr. Posen nods and moves away from me, allowing Aaron to get by. Aaron picks me up, cradling me against his chest. Just before we exit the living room, he turns toward Mr. Posen.**_

" _ **I really thought you were a good guy, Liam."**_

" _ **Well then, I guess you're not a good judge of character, Aaron. Now leave before I change my mind." Aaron nods and walks away. My head starts swooning when we get to the porch and my vision goes black around the edges when he walks down the steps.**_

" _ **I got you baby,"Aaron whispers. "You're safe now." But what about you? I want to ask but I pass out before I can.**_

My eyes fly open, as I gasp for breath and try to process the old, buried memories. The pain hits me a second later and I clench my eyes shut, trying to block it out. My head pounds and I can feel something sticky on my forehead. I go to touch it but my arm won't move. Opening my eyes, I look down and frown when I see rope tying me to a chair. What the hell?

Think Beca! What's the last thing you remember? Driving in the car and talking to Chloe over the phone. I was certain that Jesse was following me and was going to leave when he sped up and rammed me from behind. After that, nothing. Then, the memories and waking up here. Speaking of here, where am I? I look around, squinting to try and focus around the pain. Why does this place seem familiar? It's dark and the only light streams from the rafters above me. Other than that, I can't really make anything out. Some shapes here and there. Closing my eyes, I lean forward, listening for anything. I can hear the wind blowing against the building I'm in and was that a cow? Suddenly it hits me. I'm in a barn.

"You're awake,"a familiar woman's voice sounds out from the darkness, echoing. A woman? I could've sworn it was Jesse chasing me.

"Who are you?"

"Do you remember this place?"The woman ignores my question and I see a faint shape of a person a few feet away from me. Why is she so familiar? Why is this place so familiar?

"I'm not sure,"I reply, trying to go along with it. "Where are we?" The woman laughs.

"You're sneaky. Playing along with me to get answers. It won't work but I will give you a hint. We used to come here all the time." Suddenly, I remember. I kick out my foot and hit a beer bottle, confirming what I already knew. This is where I used to drink beer with friends. The only person that I came with every time though was…..Stacie.

Chloe

Frantic, I pace around my wrecked car, not sure what to do. Beca's mom is still screaming through the phone and I quickly put it up to my ear.

"Lillian, calm down,"I say soothingly. "We have a problem and I need you to focus because I'm not sure I can right now."

"Okay. Just tell me what's going on."

"Beca crashed the car bu-"

"Is she okay?"

"Lillian, let me finish. I don't know if she's okay because she's gone."

"What?"Lillian screams and I pull the phone away from my ear. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea. Maybe someone took her."

"Could she have gotten out and walked?" I ponder it for a second before answering.

"No way. The time gap just doesn't add up. From the amount of blood in here, there's no way she could've gotten out by herself, least of all started walking."

"How much blood?"Lillian asks, her voice a whisper now. I stay silent until she asks again, louder this time.

"A lot,"I answer, knowing that I can't try to lie to her. She knows me too well.

"My god. What are we going to do?" Sighing, I sit down on the curb. Devastation hits me at the thought of never seeing Beca again.

"All we can do is contact the station about the crash and I'll explain everything to them."

"Everything? What all is there to explain other than that my daughter is hurt and missing?"

"I've been investigating Jesse and uncovered some stuff. I'm pretty sure that Beca going missing has something to do with it. I just don't know what yet."

 **A/N- Sorry that it's confusing. It'll make sense soon, I promise. I hope you enjoy it!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Beca

"Stacie?"I croak and she just laughs.

"No but good guess. You really don't remember?" I shake my head, causing the pain to flare up. "That's too sad. I thought we were really good friends but I'll help you out. We used to come here and pretend that one of us was the princess and the other was the knight in shining armor. You were always the one who wanted to play the princess and for the most part I let you. When I was the princess though, you would do the most dangerous things. Climbing up to the rafters and then swinging off. You really brought the whole knight thing to life. I even sometimes forgot we were pretending. Are you still confused?"

I nod, trying to rake my brain for any memory of this. She must be talking about when I was really little. Young enough to be playing childish games like that. Suddenly, she screams and gets into my face, the light shining down allowing me to catch a glimpse of her. Aubrey. Memories come flooding back and I choke down a sob, confused with what's going on.

"You remember now, don't you? I was your best friend. Your only friend and you forgot me? I don't understand how. I can tell you one thing. I never forgot you."Her voice goes deeper and menacing.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" My voice is thick with the tears that I'm working hard to hold back.

"Aww. Is B-Beca scared?" Aubrey teases, gripping my shoulders. "You really don't know? It's because you killed my father, you bitch!"

"What?"

"He was mine and I was his until you came along and ruined it. He had eyes for only me and then my stupid little self introduced you to him. After that, he stopped loving me. Stopped coming in my room at night and whispering sweet things in my ear while he loved me."

"H-he raped you?" My head whips to the side before I can register her slapping me. A metallic taste fill my mouth and I spit blood out.

"Don't call it that. He loved me and I loved him. I was his little girl."

"Aubrey, what he did was wrong. A dad should never touch his daughter like that, let alone any little girl."

"You're wrong!"Aubrey starts pacing in front of me. "You're just jealous that he loved me before he loved you. I don't even understand why he bothered with you. All you did was cause him trouble. If you hadn't let him fall in love with you, he wouldn't be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed himself and it was because of you."

"Aubrey, listen to yourself. Why would he kill himself over me?"

"I don't know and it doesn't really matter. He killed himself after you refused to let him love you." She must be talking about when he tried to rape me.

"What happened that day? I don't really remember it." Aubrey shakes her head and scoffs. Then, she wheels out a little table with a small shoe box on it. Opening it slowly, she starts to talk.

"I was at the store, buying some candy. Daddy always gave me some money and let me go all by myself. I'm guessing that those were the times you would go over there by yourself. I could always tell that someone else had been there because cookies would be missing and Daddy didn't like cookies very much. He only ate them when he was with me and that's because he loved me." She moves the box to the side and starts pulling objects out of the box, but I can't make any of them out. She pauses for a moment, staring off into space before shaking her head and continuing.

"That day though, I wanted to see for myself that someone was there so I snuck back through the window and into my room. I remember how quiet it was before the screaming started. That's when I ran down stairs and hid in the hallway. I saw you lying there while he tried to love you. He was so upset that you weren't loving him back. Then, that man came in and started screaming at him. After he grabbed you and left, Daddy fell to the floor crying. When I went to comfort him, he got mad and hurt me. Usually after he does that, he apologizes but that time, he just walked away." Aubrey stops and turns toward me, something in her hand. "After a little bit, he left the house and didn't come back for hours. When he finally did, he was different. He didn't want to love me anymore and after a few weeks, he started to get mad all the time. He would hurt me, yelling about how it was all your fault and he was right. A few months later, he killed himself and left me all alone."

Aubrey stops in front of me and kneels down. I look down at her hand and start to panic when I see a knife. She smiles when she sees my expression and puts the knife to my face. Slowly and gently, she starts to caress my face with the tip of it.

"I went over there to find you and hurt you for hurting Daddy. I remember walking up to the door and knocking, then the nice lady opening it and letting me in. She sat me down in the kitchen as she talked to the man that took you from Daddy. The man left the room and the lady gave me some cookies, asking why I was there. When I told her, she turned to leave and then Daddy showed up." Aubrey closes her eyes, softly humming.

"He grabbed a knife and stabbed the lady with it. At first, I was upset but then the man came in and started yelling and trying to hurt him. When he had Daddy pinned to the ground, I knew that I couldn't just sit there. I had to do something." Everything starts to fade out as the memories of that night come rushing back to me.

" _ **Get off me!"Mr. Posen yells as I watch Aaron hold him down. I was sleeping but when I heard a crash, I ran to the bottom of the stairs to see what it was. My chin trembles as tears start to run down my face as I take in everything.**_

 _ **A woman is laying on the floor with red stuff all around her. I think it's blood. Aubrey is sitting at the table, eating a cookie and watching as her dad and Aaron fight. What is she doing here? I open my mouth to call out to her when she gets up and grabs something off the ground. I watch as she slowly walks behind Aaron and starts stabbing him with it. Aaron looks up at me, agony clouding his features and mouths run. I watch, frozen in terror until Aubrey starts making her way toward me. Panicking, I run back to the bedroom I was sleeping in and climb out of the window. For a long time, I run, not stopping until I make it back to my house. Panting, I crawl through my window and lay down, letting sleep take away the horrible event I just witnessed.**_

"Aubrey,"I whisper, trying to hide my fear. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take back all that happened but I can't."

"I know,"Aubrey growls, pressing the knife tip into my cheek, drawing blood. "It will all be okay though."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey cocks her head to the side, giving me a deranged smile.

"I can make you suffer."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Chloe

It's been a week since Beca went missing and I'm nowhere near to finding her. Until I can figure out why and who took her, I can't figure out where she is. All I have is the article about Jesse's parents and Beca's story. Her almost being raped by Liam Posen had something to do with Aaron and Ashley Swanson's deaths. But what, I don't know. I hear footsteps come up to my desk and I wearily look up.

"Go home, Beale,"John orders and I shake my head.

"I'm so close, I can feel it."I shrink back a little at John's intimidating gaze.

"Maybe close is good enough."

"Not until I find Beca."

"Beale, I think you're too close to this case. I'm about 2 seconds from taking you off of it." At that, I stand up and lean toward him, glaring.

"I know that you are connected to this somehow and I think that you're afraid I might figure it out. What are you so afraid that I'll find? Huh?"

"Nothing and if you keep talking like that, I won't just take you off the case, I'll fire you." Smirking, I stand up straight.

"Then do it,"I pause and continue when John stays silent. "No? Because you know that even if you take me off the case or fire me, I'll continue looking no matter how long it takes. Eventually, I find out what you're so desperate to hide so why don't you do me a favor and just tell me right now. Either way, You're going down." John just stares at me and I can see the fear in his eyes. His hands tremble a little and I know what he's feeling because it's exactly how I felt when the car started to crash 7 years ago. When I realized that I was alone. Terrified. I cock my head to the side a little because I just realized something.

"You know John, we have something in common." I can see the question in his eyes so I continue. "When I was 18, I thought my whole family had died in a crash but you already knew that, I'm sure. Background checks and everything, but that's not my point. After the crash, I was lost. I was falling, fast and didn't even realize till I hit rock bottom. You're like that."

"What do you mean?"John growls.

"You're falling right now and when I figure out what happened all those years ago, you're going to hit rock bottom. Hard and I'm not sure you'll be able to find your way back up." Grabbing my coat, I stomp out of the station, leaving John standing there with his mouth agape. My phone starts ringing as I get into my rental car and I put it up to my ear without looking at the caller.

"Hello."

"Chloe?"Beca's voice floats through the speakers, making my heart beat faster.

"Beca? Baby where are you?"

"Chloe, I...the person who took me, the-"

"Who took you?"I interrupt, needing to know.

"Au-"Beca cuts short and breathing takes her place. Then, the person hangs up. What the hell? What was Beca going to say. Au? Who is that and how does that person tie into this whole thing? Leaning back, I start running through the list of people.

Aaron and Ashley Swanson, murdered in their home. Jesse Swanson who was out of the house with no alibi. Liam Posen was the officer at the scene and he tried to rape Beca. He's also the one who steered people in the direction of Jesse, who may or may not be guilty. He may not be innocent in the violent department, but I don't think he did this. Who else is there? John, who is the brother of Ashley. Beca, she was almost raped by Liam. It makes me sad to think that she lost Aubrey as a friend. I wonder why…. Quickly, I grab the case folder and start scanning the murder scene photos.

Ashley Swanson is laying face down in the kitchen in a puddle of blood, stabbed to death. Aaron is laying a few feet away, kind of on his side. Almost as if somebody had rolled him. Why would they do that unless...unless he was on top and somebody came up behind and stabbed him. A image of what happened starts forming in my head, but before I can let it play out, I call Aubrey. If I'm right, I know exactly who has Beca and then from there, I can find her. It goes to voicemail and I sigh heavily, knowing what happened that night. Keeping a distant perspective, I run through it.

 _Beca Mitchell went over to Liam Posen's house when Aubrey Posen, his daughter, was gone. It was a routine that she had gotten used to and there was no reason for her to think that something was wrong. She went over there, greeted by Liam at the door and only felt that something was off when she went inside. Liam led Beca to the couch to have cookies and it escalated from there. He attempted to rape her but was interrupted by Aaron Swanson. They were good friends, so it made sense that Aaron would just walk into the house. In fact, Aaron was Liam's only friend. There were rumors that Liam Posen had a thing for little girls and if that was true, he probably had a thing for his daughter._

 _Aaron managed to convince Liam to let him take Beca. Lost and not sure what to do, Aaron took Beca over to his house. He probably set Beca in one of the upstair rooms so that they could hear if she were to come down. Aaron went and told Ashley all about what happened. He was unsure about how to handle the situation. Liam was a cop-the head cop-and could spin the story any way he wanted to. A knock sounded at the door and Aaron probably had left the room. Maybe to get a drink to help sort through everything. So that left Ashley to open the door and she must've trusted the person enough to let them in. Based on the force of the stab wounds in Aaron's back, it was someone small. Aubrey perhaps. Let's just go with Unknown for now._

 _Unknown was led in and sat down in the kitchen. Soon after, Liam came crashing through, most likely after having something to drink. He attacked ashley, killing her with a knife from her own kitchen. Based on some of the blood marks on the ground, he dropped the knife. Aaron soon came in and went after Liam. Unknown just sitting there, watching. Aaron was sober and able to easily overcome Liam. As he held Liam down, Unknown-who must've been someone close to Liam- grabbed the knife and stabbed Aaron multiple times until he fell onto Liam, dead. Beca must've woken up sometime during the ruckus and saw what was happening. Liam was probably still shaken up so Unknown took it into their own hands to go after Beca. Beca managed to get away by climbing out of the upstairs window, which is slightly open in the crime scene photos. She went home, falling asleep instantly. She was so traumatized that her mind blocked out her witnessing a murder. After that, Liam did everything he could to cover it up and later was so guilt ridden, he committed suicide. Or someone made it look that way._

I finish analyzing it but something still doesn't seem right. Where did the knife go? Liam and Unknown could've left it there after wiping the prints off, but instead, they took it. I look through the crime scene photos again and stop when I get to the knife set. Everything's there except for one. I start to put the photo away when my eye catches something. The knives, they're custom made. Each one has a black handle with a silver lining at the top and engraved on it is Swanson. I get an idea and quickly grab my phone, dialing the station.

"Chloe?"Jerry asks. "Why are you calling?"

"Are you on your shift right now?" Jerry works in the evidence room and over the years we've become really good friends.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to pull this evidence up for me, okay?" Jerry mumbles an okay and I read off the numbers to him.

"It's not there,"Jerry says, worry lacing his voice.

"I figured."

"What do you mean?"

"Thank you,"I say, before hanging up. I start the car after realizing that I never left the station. Turning on my lights, I speed through traffic until I reach Aubrey's house. Luckly, her door is unlocked. I draw my gun and creep through the house until I get to her kitchen. Sure enough, she has a knife block and in almost every single slot, a knife that says Swanson, is in it. All except one.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Beca

I'm suddenly woken up by water splashed in my face. I'm not surprised though because every time I fall asleep, Aubrey does it. My head is all fuzzy and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open. That is until Aubrey pulls out my phone.

"I pulled this from the car after you crashed. Figured I would let you call Chloe since you guys seem close."Aubrey sneers and I shudder, not looking her in the eye. I can't, not anymore. Aubrey goes to my contacts and I suddenly wish that I had a password on my phone. She would have found a way past it though, I'm sure.

"Hello,"Chloe's voice floats through the phone, breaking my heart as I realize how much I miss her.

"Chloe?"I respond and Aubrey grabs my chin.

"Watch what you say,"she whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine as her warm breath touches my skin.

"Beca? Baby where are you?" I can hear the worry in Chloe's voice which breaks my heart even further. I hang my head as I decide what to say.

"Chloe, I...the person who took me, the-"Aubrey starts to pull the phone away, shooting daggers at me.

"Who took you?"Chloe asks, her voice firm and serious.

"Au-"I get out before Aubrey hangs up and throws the phone across the barn. It smashes into the wall and my heart falls. It's broken, Chloe's gone, and so is my hope of getting out of here. Aubrey smacks me across the face but I don't feel anything except numb. My face has been hit so many times, I probably look like something out of a horror movie.

"I told you to watch what you say,"Aubrey growls and goes to her box of tools. After she realized I wasn't going to cry from the beatings, she's taken to using other stuff to break me. What she doesn't know is that I lived with abuse for years so it won't be easy to break me. She will eventually, I know that, but I will hold on as long as I can. For Emily, my family, Stacie,and...Chloe. Always for Chloe.

"We haven't tried this one yet,"Aubrey laughs, pulling out a hammer. My heart starts beating wildly and one tear falls down my cheek. The crowbar and bat were bad enough. I gulp loudly staring at the hammer. She pulls back her arm and I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Instead, the barn doors are thrown open. The light is blinding and I blink trying to get used to it. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen it. Felt the warmth on my skin instead of the cold, damp air that always surrounds the barn.

"Aubrey,"a familiar male voice filters through the air, but I can't place it. "Do you realize what a mess you've made?"

"John,"Aubrey says, not trying to hide the obvious disdain out of her voice. "How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard. I'm actually surprised Chloe hasn't found you. That is probably because she has no idea that you were the one who kidnapped her girlfriend." Aubrey turns to me.

"So you guys made it official, huh?"She turns back to John who steps forward and I gasp as I recognize him. He's the chief of the police station. Why would he be here? The bigger question is, why isn't he helping me?

"That looks like it hurts,"John winces as he gets closer. "What did you do to her? You know that you can't let your anger get the best of you. I'm disappointed in you."

"Like I care,"Aubrey remarks. "Now, can you leave so I can get back to getting my revenge. I was about to try the hammer." Aubrey bounces up and down like a little child. My mind starts turning as I realize something. Maybe she is a little child. I wonder if she was so messed up by everything that happened, that she never grew up. I noticed with certain things she said and did, but it didn't occur to till just now. Sadness engulfs me and it's almost too much. She never even had a chance. With a pervert of a father and then he practically condoned her murdering someone. Granted, he also murdered someone. So as a way to cope, she held onto the only things she could. Her childhood innocence and anger. Getting revenge on me for ruining her life.

"This can't continue for much longer,"John says, jerking me from my thoughts. "Chloe is close to the truth and you know that I can't help you if you get caught." My heart starts racing at the mention of Chloe.

"I don't care anymore,"Aubrey screams, waving her hammer around. "I just want to make her suffer! You-"

"I know that but this has to end soon. You got your revenge. You got to hurt her and make her suffer. Now, it has to be over."

"No!"Aubrey screams again, her anguish filling that one word, hitting me like a bullet. Aubrey turns to me and slams the claw of the hammer into my stomach. She yanks it out quickly and I gag at the pain and suctioning noise it makes. She stabs me with it again and again, John just watching her do it. After Aubrey does it a few more times, she stops, panting heavily. I can feel my hands trembling from behind my back as I slowly look down. My shirt has been covered in blood because of the car crash and beatings from Aubrey, but now it's soaked with it. My stomach feels like it was torn open and the only thing keeping me from writhing in agony is the burning fire that spreads every time I move. Beatings I could handle but this, this is different. Tears stream down my face and I close my eyes, my chin touching my chest, wishing for it to end.

"Now look what you've done,"John says, his voice filling the silence that had washed over us. "You've made a mess. A gunshot to the head would've been much easier to clean up. Just...go clean yourself up."

"What about her?"Aubrey asks and it hits me. They think I'm dead. Hell, if I don't get help soon, I will be.

"I'll take care of her, just go." Aubrey nods and leaves the barn, shutting the doors behind her and leaving me alone with John. I stay still as John gets closer. His fingers brush my forehead and I resist the urge to shiver.

"This should never have happened. If I could go back and change things I would, but I can't." John whispers as he works to untie me. I make my body go completely limp and hold in a whimper everytime I'm shifted, pain enveloping my entire body. John continues to untie the ropes and talk to me.

"It took me several years to figure out he killed her, but I did. Nobody believed me though. Without any hard evidence, I couldn't prove it and soon after, I gave up on finding any. I couldn't just let him off the hook though. He killed my sister and he had to pay. So one night, I snuck into the house and almost threw up when I found him with Aubrey. So I waited until he was done and had went into his room, to kill him. It wasn't hard. He was already drunk so all I had to do was force him to swallow some pills. I thought that I would feel better after, but I didn't. It sure was good to watch the life drain from his eyes though." John stops talking and lifts me up and into his arms. Pain lights my body up like a christmas tree and I can't stop it when a tear slides out of the corner of my eye. Thankfully, John starts talking again, lost in a memory, to realize what had happened.

"The next day, Liam was taken to the morgue and it was labeled a suicide. Aubrey was thrown in the system, but I was able to pull a few strings and managed to keep her nearby. Eventually, I was able to talk to her and she told me what happened. After that, I took her in and raised her." John sighs and pushes open the barn door, the cool air brushing my skin, sending goosebumps racing up my arms. "I made a big mistake though. I let my anger for her father shadow everything else. She turned that into anger for you and then when she told me her plan to kidnap and torture you, I condoned it. I honestly didn't think she could pull it off."

John sets me down and when I hear him walk away, I open my eyes. It's dark outside but I'm able to make out where we are. All he did was bring me behind the barn. Whimpering, I force myself to my feet, gripping my stomach with one hand and leaning on the barn with the other. Slowly, I make my way around the barn and shudder when I see John digging through his truck, pulling out a shovel. He came prepared. I duck back behind the barn when he starts to make his way back. My heart is pounding so loudly that I'm sure he can hear it. I look around wildly and freeze when a car pulls up in front of the barn.

"Shit,"John mutters and drops the shovel on the ground. The car stops and both doors open. My eyes widen when I see both Chloe and Stacie get out. Only crickets can be heard for several tense, silent minutes until Chloe speaks.

"Now what the hell are you doing here, John?"


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Chloe

After I saw those knives, I immediately ran back to my car and called the station, letting them know what I found. I run my hand through my hair and am startled when there's a knock on my window. Frowning, I roll it down and laugh when I see Stacie. She just glares and opens the door, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Please do come in,"I say, sarcastically. "What's up?"

"What the hell is going on? Beca won't answer any of my calls or texts and nobody will tell me what happened." Shaking, I answer.

"Beca was kidnapped,"I whisper and Stacie lets out a trembling breath.

"Why are you here?"Stacie says quietly.

"I can't talk about it. Police business. How did you know I would be here?"

"I live right down the street and saw your car. Now, I am going to ask again and you will give me an answer. If you don't, I will knock the mother-fucking shit out of you. Beca is my best friend and I would do anything for her, even hurt the girl she's dating. Now, why are you here?" I stare at Stacie for a second longer, actually scared by her before answering.

"I'm pretty sure Aubrey took her and so I went in and found some knives that have Swanson on them. So I'm pretty sure that Liam Posen killed Ashley Swanson and then Aubrey killed Aaron. Aubrey kidnapped Beca because out of guilt, Liam killed himself and Aubrey blames her for it. Which is stupid because Liam tried raping Beca but Aubrey is crazy so it's okay. I also think that somebody killed Liam Posen and made it look like a suicide….. I think." Now it's Stacie's turn to stare as she takes in what I said.

"Holy shit, that's crazy. So where is Aubrey?" I shrug and Stacie glares at me. "Well, why aren't you looking?"

"I don't know where to start."

"How about with the piece of land she owns."

"What are you talking about?" Stacie sighs like I should know and gets her phone out.

"A few weeks ago she bought some land a few miles away. Sometimes I drive around to help get some ideas for a book and I drove by the farm. There was a sold sign posted and Aubrey's car was there. Here." Stacie hands her phone to me and I see a picture of the farm. There's a tiny cottage and several yards behind it is a barn.

"Thank you so much,"I cry and hand Stacie's phone back to her. We stare at each other until she asks me what.

"You're not coming with."

"Uh, yes I am,"Stacie demands. "You can't stop me so just quit wasting time and go." Nodding, I speed towards the farm. I sigh when I see how dark it's starting to get.

"Shouldn't you call for some backup?"Stacie asks as we get closer.

"Yeah,"I say and call it in. "They'll send some out soon."

"They told you to wait right?"

"Yeah,"I shrug. "But it might be too late by then." She makes a noise of approval and we continue in silence until we pull up to the farm. When I spot John's car by the barn, I drive around the cottage and go directly to it. Stacie and I get out just in time to see John drop a shovel and turn around. My hands are shaking so bad at the reasons he would have to be carrying a shovel, but I push the fear away and go into cop mode.

"Now what the hell are you doing here, John?"I call out, surprised when I'm able to keep my voice level.

"Just doing some gardening,"John throws back some lame excuse and I put my hand on my gun as a precaution.

"Come on, I'm not that stupid and you know it. What are you doing here?"

"He's with me,"Aubrey shouts, coming up to stand by John's side. "I just bought this land and John is helping me fill up some holes in the field. There are some pretty big ones." I shudder at the double meaning to that.

"What the hell did you do to my best friend, you bitch?"Stacie screams and starts to move forward. I hold her back, gesturing to the gun that John has in his holster. She blanches and takes a step backward.

"Whatever are you talking about?"Aubrey asks, putting on a huge, creepy smile.

"I know that you took her,"I yell. "I know exactly what happened that night and that you took Beca because you think she killed your father!"

"Don't you dare talk about him!"

"I know that he tried raping Beca and then killed Ashley Swanson. You helped him by killing Aaron and then he killed himself." Aubrey puts her hands to her ears and screams which only makes me talk louder. "Aubrey, I don't think he killed himself!" She stops and moves her hands, looking at me.

"What?" Her voice sounds so small in that moment, almost like a little kids.

"I think that somebody killed your father. Why? I don't know."

"Stop with this nonsense,"John laughs nervously and I notice as he subtly reaches for his gun. "No one killed or kidnapped anybody." Drawing my gun, I point it at him and shove Stacie behind me.

"Where is she?"I growl and John just sighs. He takes his gun out and turns to Aubrey.

"Ashley was my sister and she didn't deserve to die. Your father did though." Aubrey gasps, tears streaming down her face. "So did Beca."

"What?"Stacie screams and John laughs.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her. Aubrey did. I'm just here to clean up after her." My heart shatters and there's a roaring sound in my ears. Beca's dead. I'm too late.

John raises his gun and points it at Aubrey. "I'm sorry baby girl, but this has to be done." Suddenly, it's like I'm in the crash again as everything moves in slow motion. His finger starts to push down on the trigger. Stacie screams and I start to run even though I know I won't make it in time. I focus on John as the gun goes off and someone rams into Aubrey. Then, everything goes silent.

I run faster, finally reaching John and the gun goes off again as I tackle him to the ground. There's a burning pain in my shoulder as he rolls over on top of me and we fight over the gun. Mine had gotten lost when I tackled him. When I'm sure it's not pointed at me, I pull the trigger. I roll him over, keeping to gun pointed at him as his body goes limp. His lifeless eyes stare up at me, blood pooling out of his mouth. My shoulder feels like it's on fire and I realize that I'm shot. Just my luck.

Shaking my head and the pain away, I run over to where Aubrey and some else lay on the ground. Stacie catches up to me and I crouch down next to Aubrey as she goes to the other person. Aubrey is gasping for breath as blood blossoms across her shirt. I guess she did get shot after all. I turn my attention over to the other figure on the ground. The person sits up slowly and I gasp at who it is. Beca.

"Oh my god,"Stacie cries, throwing her arms around her. Beca gasps and my eyes tear up at the sight of her. Her face is bruised and cut open and I can tell it's her because of those startling, grey eyes.

"Beca?"I croak, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah,"she replies, voice hoarse. "You're not though." She crawls out of Stacie's embrace and over to me.

"It's just a scrape."

"I heard the gun go off and it definitely doesn't look like a scrape. You're really dumb if you think I'm stupid enough to believe you." I laugh, loving how even in a situation like this, she can make me laugh.

"What do we do now?"Stacie whispers, coming to sit next to us.

"We wait until backup arrives. Then, it will all go to hell as we try to explain everything."

"It'll be alright,"Beca says weakly and I grab her hand, shocked at how cold it is.

"Beca, are you okay?" Beca nods but her eyes start to roll back into her head and she falls backward. Stacie screams and I gasp when I spot Beca's blood soaked shirt. How did I not notice before?

"There's no pulse!"Stacie cries and I start CPR ignoring the searing pain in my arm. I don't even stop when everything starts to spin.

"Stacie?"I breathe out and she answers. "Do you know how to do CPR?"

"Yeah, why?" I grab her hand with my clammy one and have her take over.

"I'm going to-"I start before black starts clouding my vision.

"Dammit,"I hear Stacie shout before I pass out.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Stacie

I groan and cover my face with my hands as I wait to hear about Beca and Chloe. Why the hell did they do this to me? First, they both got into this huge fucking mess with John and Aubrey. They didn't even try to talk to me. I might've been able to help and this would've never happened. Then, Beca got herself kidnapped and hurt. When I heard John say that she was dead, my heart broke into a million pieces. Beca and I have been friends since middle school. We just instantly clicked and even though she had taken off when we were teenagers, she found a way to get into touch with me. I didn't-don't want that friendship to ever go away, but last night, I thought it was gone. That she was gone.

All of that was bad enough but then Beca passed out and her heart literally stopped beating. I thought Chloe was fine but then she passed out on me too. Tears threaten to spill at the memories of the night before and ones from my past, but I hold them back. How the hell am I supposed to tell their parents what happened?

"Beca Mitchell?"Someone calls out and I stand up. "I'm Dr. Mason Drake. Are you family?"

"No, her family is on their way,"I tell him and my heart breaks all over again when I think about Emily. If Beca doesn't make it, Emily will grow up without a mother. And I will continue to live and grow without my best friend.

"I'm her best friend though. Pretty much family,"I blurt out, desperate to hear about her. The doctor gives me a sympathetic look and nods.

"She's stable right now but we're going to keep her in the ICU for a couple of days. She had several broken ribs, a concussion, multiple cuts and bruises, and here's what's weird. She had several stab wounds with what looked like the claw of a hammer." My stomach heaves at the image I get from that and the memory of how bloody Beca's shirt looked.

"I think I'm going to be sick,"I say and run to the nearest trash can, throwing up until I can't anymore. Standing up, I look around the waiting room and notice that there's nobody but me and the doctor in here. A really cute doctor and I just threw up in front of him. Nice going Stacie.

"It's okay,"Dr. Drake says and puts his hand on my shoulder. "It happens more often than you think."

"I know, it's just that,"I wave my hands all around, nervous now. "I'm embarrassed. I've seen much worse things than that and yet I'm still affected."

"Worse things? I heard what happened last night and I saw those injuries. What could you have seen that was worse than that?" I stare at him, his dark, blue eyes drawing me in.

"Nothing,"I tell him, dismissing it. I curse myself at how close I was to telling him about my past. I haven't spoken about it to anyone, even Beca. She can't know. Ever. Nobody can.

"Alright, well, are you also a friend of Chloe Beale?" I shrug and he smiles. "Well, she's doing pretty good. She lost a lot of blood but is stable. You can go see her if you like."

"Thank you."I walk past him and try not to look back. I thought all doctors were old but man was I wrong. He can't be older than 30 and his body… I think I have a new book character. Hot, sexy doctor swoons scared, worried patient. Oh, all the places they could have sex in a hospital. Waiting room, patient room, office, gurney…. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I head into Chloe's room, not bothering to knock.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty,"I call out and Chloe looks over at me. She looks tired but not as pale as she did when the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance.

"Hey, have you heard anything about Beca?"

"No good morning Stacie? How are you? Sorry for leaving you alone while your best friend is dying on the ground. Not to mention the person who is responsible for it is also lying on the ground, just a few feet away. Dying but alive nonetheless. Oh and don't forget about having to decide on whether to stop CPR on your best friend to see if her girlfriend is alive or not because you know she would be very upset if she died."

"Okay, I get it,"Chloe interrupts and I hang my head, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall. "I'm sorry. I wish everything had gone down different, but it didn't and we're alive. We are all alive, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Beca's doing fine. They have her in the ICU so nobody can see her just yet. At least, only family can." Chloe lets out a sigh of relief and I study her. It's no wonder that Beca likes her. I mean, she's beautiful, stunning really. There's just this uneasiness I get around her. It's probably because she's a cop and I can't stand cops at all.

"That's good,"Chloe says, watching me and I just shrug not caring that I got caught staring at her.

 ****"It is good. Really good."

"Chloe!"Someone yells and I turn to see a women with Chloe's red hair fly into the room.

"Hey mom,"Chloe says with obvious affection in her voice. A young boy comes in to, probably around 18 or so and hugs Chloe. A man that looks nothing like the boy or Chloe comes in and I slowly back out of the room. On the way I spot Dr. Drake speaking to Beca's mom and dad. Her mom is holding Emily and my eyes tear up at the sight of her. She looks so much like Beca. Only much younger and much more innocent. When Beca showed up with Emily, I could instantly tell how much she loved her. Beca is a great mom whether she knows it or not.

"Stacie,"Beca's dad says as I walk up to them. Dr. Drake is still there and I can tell he's annoyed that he got interrupted.

"How are you guys?" They both just shrug and I put my bloody hands in my back pockets. I put a jacket on earlier, covering up my shirt that's painted with Beca's blood. I haven't had the chance to clean up just yet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that this would happen. If-"

"Stacie, we were told by the paramedics that you were doing CPR on her for at least 10 minutes before they arrived. That by doing so, you saved Beca's life."

"Yeah, of course. She's my best friend."

"You're such a good friend. I'm sorry that we never really got to know you. We thought you were a bad influence on her."

"I never encouraged her to do bad things, but I never stopped her either."

"You're still a good person and friend,"Beca's dad says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I slowly move away because the truth is I'm not. They don't really know me. Nobody really does and if they did, they definitely wouldn't like what they would find.

"Why don't you go home and clean up?"Beca's mom suggests, hugging me before letting me go. I kiss Emily on the cheek and wave goodbye.

"You are a good friend, you know,"Dr. Drake calls out when I reach the parking lot. "I saw your face when they said that to you. It didn't look like you believe that but you should. You saved your friend's life."

"Only because I can't live without her. Doesn't that count as just being selfish?" Dr. Drake comes closer until he's only a few inches away. I take a deep breath getting a lungful of what he smells like. It's woodsy, like pine maybe. I don't know what it is exactly, just that it's my new favorite scent.

"Not at all. What were you thinking about when you were doing CPR on her?"

"About how Emily would grow up without a mother. I would never get to see her again. She would never be happy and have the relationship that she deserves."

"None of those are selfish thoughts. Those same type of thoughts float through my head when I working on someone. That if I mess up, I can ruin their lives and the lives around them. So no, it's not selfish. Nothing about it is fucking selfish. What is though is the person who did this to her."

"Aubrey? Is she…"

"She died. About an hour ago. I was working on your friend so I couldn't help her."

"Help her? She almost killed two people." Dr. Drake gives me a sad smile.

"Even if I don't like the person, I swore an oath to do everything in my power to help. Even if they're the worst person in the world." I nod, understanding now.

"I have to go home,"I say and he backs away. I instantly miss the warmth between us and the smell is almost just a memory now.

"Goodbye,"Dr. Drake says, backing towards the hospital doors as I turn to go to my car. "And Stacie?"

"Yes?"I turn towards him, startled by his breathtaking smile.

"Call me Mason." With that, he goes into the hospital, leaving me alone in the parking lot.

…..

A few hours later, I stand in front of my mirror with a towel around my body and on my head. My eyes keep drifting back to the hair dye box that I opened and used earlier. For years, I kept dying my hair, never using my natural color. I've done it since I was 13. At first, it was a rebellious thing but it soon became a comfort. It was the only thing I had control over in my life and I always felt like everytime I dyed my hair, I became a new person. Like I was slowly covering up who I used to be. In reality, I was still that person at home. When I was at school or with Beca, I didn't have to be. I was someone completely different and to this day that persona I kept when I was with Beca had become a part of me. Even if I did go back to my old self, it wouldn't be the same.

I don't know why I picked this color though. Never once since I started dying my hair did I go back to my natural color. Until now and I'm starting to regret it. I don't want to be who I used to. Something about Mason Drake just stirred up old feelings. Feelings that I worked hard to bury. If I'm not careful, Mason might just break past my walls and I definitely can't let that happen.

 **A/N- So I've decided that after I'm finished with this story, I'm going to be writing a sequel that's in Stacie's POV. What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Beca

Blinding, white light shines through my eyelids, forcing me to wake up. My head pounds as I try to place where I am. Memories from the night before flood into my head and I instantly look around, hoping that she's alive. Sure enough, Chloe sits in a wheelchair by my hospital bed, her arm in a sling. Her chin rests on her chest and her eyes are closed.

"Beca, your awake,"my mom whispers from the other side of me. She's holding Emily, who's also asleep along with my dad who is laying on a cot.

"Water?"I ask, my throat hoarse and sore. She gives me some and I reach my hand out, lightly touching Emily's face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore,"I lie and my mom narrows her eyes at me. "Fine, I feel like I was just hit but a bus."

"I can get the nurse,"my mom offers but I just shake my head. No need to wake everybody up. They all look exhausted.

"How long have I been here?"

"You were in surgery for several hours and have been asleep since then so about two days. They had you in the ICU but you started recovering really fast. You surprised everyone at your determination to get better. Not me though. I knew you had it in you to fight."

"Thanks mom,"my voice is thick with tears now and I grab onto her hand. I don't know how long we stay like that, hand in hand, just mother and daughter thinking in silence about all the things to come. Good and bad.

"What happened with Aubrey?"I ask, breaking the silence. My mother opens her mouth to answer but it's Chloe who does.

"She died during surgery,"Chloe informs me and I breathe a sigh of relief. Jesse is still out there but at least one bad guy is gone. Well, counting John, two.

"How are you feeling?"Chloe asks and I just shrug. She looks at my mom and I start to get irritated at their silent communication.

"Hello, I'm right here. No need for the weird silent conversation you two have going on."

"Sorry,"Chloe turns her attention to me, resting her good hand on mine. "I was just worried."

"I know, I just don't like being treated like I'm not here."

"I understand. Sorry."

"Well, look who's awake,"my dad boasts, stretching before coming over and standing next to my mom. "How you feeling, champ?"

"Fine,"I snap, tired of being asked that. I instantly feel bad but I can tell he understands.

"Well, that's good. Now that you're awake, I'll go grab the doctor." My dad leaves the room, coming back a few seconds later with the doctor. My eyes widen at him. He's in his twenties, probably around my age and he is hot. Like really hot. I like Chloe and all but I still have eyes and boy, do I see him clearly.

"It's good seeing you awake, Miss Mitchell,"the doctor says coming over and looking at the monitor. "I'm Dr. Drake, your doctor. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good,"I say, and Chloe squeezes my hand.

"That's great. You gave us quite the scare there for a while, but thanks to your friend, you're alive." I look over at Chloe but she just shakes her head.

"What friend?" Dr. Drake looks up from his clipboard.

"Stacie Conrad. The one who did CPR on you until the paramedics came. She's your friend, right?"

"Of course,"I say, cursing myself for forgetting about Stacie. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. She left yesterday morning and hasn't been back since." My heart starts beating fast and I try to calm myself down. Is she hurt? Did Jesse get to her?

"No need to worry. I'm right here,"Stacie says from the doorway. I watch as she walks over to my bed, not sure who this person is. Her long hair is pulled up in a ponytail and instead of her usual vibrant dress, she has on old jeans and a t-shirt.

"You're hair,"I say, reaching out and touching it. "I've known you since we were 14 and you're hair has never been this color. Or any normal color."

"I know."Stacie shrugs like it's nothing but I can tell it is. She won't look me in the eye and I'm scared to say I don't recognize her. She has bags under her eyes where there normally would be make up and her usual hazel eyes are darker, like she's upset.

"What's wrong?" She just looks away and sits in a chair. I frown when I see Dr. Drake following her every move.

"There's the hero,"a nurse calls out from the hallway, looking directly at Stacie before turning to me. "I've been helping out with you and Miss Beale over there. I talked to the paramedics and they told me she did CPR on you for a while before they arrived. If she hadn't, you'd be dead right now."

"Really?"I look at Stacie who continues to ignore me.

"Not to mention that she somehow managed to also put pressure on Miss Beale's shoulder to stop the bleeding." Chloe's jaw drops and we both just stare at Stacie. The nurse just laughs and walks away.

"I..um didn't know about that,"Dr. Drake tells Stacie who just shrugs, still refusing to look at anybody.

"Could I please have a moment with Stacie?"I practically shout, wanting to get to the bottom of this. I can't think of any reason that she would be acting this way towards me. Everybody nods and file out of the room, shutting the door behind them, leaving Stacie and I alone.

"Okay, what's up?"I say, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "I just woke up from being tortured for several days and then almost killed and you are acting like I did something wrong."

"It's nothing,"Stacie whispers, keeping her face turned away from me.

"It's obviously not nothing, Stacie. I mean, what the hell is wrong? You come in here looking completely different an-"

"So it's my looks now?"Stacie interrupts, standing up, keeping her back to me. Her hands are in fists by her side.

"If you would let me finish, you would understand what I'm trying to say. So, let me try this again. You show up here, looking nothing like yourself and act like you're mad at me. I learned that you haven't been back since yesterday."

"I made sure you were okay."

"Yes, but while everybody else was standing by my side, you left me. I needed you." Stacie turns toward me, tears streaming down her face. I'm taken aback because I have never seen Stacie cry.

"What do you think doing CPR on you for several minutes and then struggling to also save your girlfriend was?"Stacie screams. "Or staying up all night in the fucking waiting room not knowing if my best friend was alive or not? What the hell do you think that is, huh? Because I think it's a friend being fucking loyal to another friend."

"Stacie…."I start, not sure what to say. I'm rendered speechless at watching Stacie slowly break down in front of me. We stare at each other for several minutes before Stacie speaks.

"Of course, you're not going to say anything. Not a damn thing." Stacie runs her hands down her face and freezes as if just realizing that she's crying. Her face goes emotionless and her whole body goes rigid.

"Stacie, I'm sorry. I...I don't know what to say." Stacie sighs and I can see her shoulder slightly slouch, like she's disappointed in my answer.

"Well, than I don't have anything else to say." Stacie starts walking away and I notice her pause a little at the door, like she's waiting on me to say something, anything, to stop her. I don't though and she leaves, not looking back.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Chloe

"What's the matter babe?" I ask Beca who's been staring at the wall for the last few minutes. It's been a week since I got her back from Aubrey and we're currently chilling in my apartment. Stacie and her had a major fight but she won't talk about it. No matter how much I try.

"Nothing."

"Don't just say nothing. Talk to me, please." Beca sighs and slowly turns toward me, careful not to rip her stitches. The doctor only allowed us home if we promised to be very careful. I would feel more comfortable if Beca was still there, but I could tell she was going crazy being cooped up in the hospital bed all day.

"Stacie is mad for some reason though I don't understand why. I'm the one who's supposed to be mad. She left my side while I was asleep, trying to recover from almost dying. Does she not understand that or something?" I sigh and scoot closer to her.

"Beca, I think that Stacie is just scared. She thought you were going to die and frankly, I'm impressed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,"I start, brushing some of Beca's hair out of her face. "She was alone for a while, working her hardest to keep us alive. She did CPR on you and managed to keep me alive. How? I don't have a clue, but baby, she tried her hardest to help us. Then, she was at the hospital all night not knowing if you would live or not. We passed out and left her to fend for not only herself, but both of us. She's traumatized and is taking all of that out on you."

"Oh,"Beca says and grabs my hand. "I need to apologize. Like right now." Beca jumps up and rushes over to the door.

"Careful,"I shout and she glares at me.

"What do you think I'm doing? I would already be out this door right now if it wasn't for these damn stitches."

"Hey, language. There's a child here,"I tease, standing up and grabbing the sleeping Emily.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't go alone. You could hurt yourself. Anyway, Stacie loves Emily so it'll soften her up." Beca stares at Emily for a second, pondering.

"You're right. Let's go." I chuckle and we pile into my car. I speed over to Stacie's place and we get out. Suddenly, a bad feeling washes over me.

"Beca,"I call out, grabbing her arm, careful not to wake Emily. "Something's not right."

"Why do you think that?" I open my mouth to speak when police cars start showing up. The officers yell at us to get back and we listen, standing behind of the many cop cars.

"What's going on?"I yell at Brian, a bigger guy who's always been nice to me.

"We got a call a couple of minutes ago. Apparently some man broke in and started to beat Stacie. We told her to stay on the line but she got caught and the man hung up. Few minutes after, neighbors reported hearing a gunshot go off."

"Oh my god,"Beca whispers.

"What's his name?"I shout at Brian and he checks his notepad.

"Jesse Swanson,"Brian says and Beca grabs my arm. "He's the one you were looking for, correct?"

"Yeah, but some stuff got in the way." I grimace at the thought of Aubrey and what she did. Brian nods and motions for the team to move forward.

"Stay here, alright. We've got this." I nod and Brian follows the guys in the house. For several tense minutes, we just stand there. Nobody moves or talks. All that sounds is the wind which is getting louder by each minute that passes.

"Found Swanson,"someone says on my police radio, causing my heart to start racing. "He's dead. It's clear." I force the flood of relief back, not ready to let hope get in the way. We still don't know about Stacie. Police start exiting the house and I start forward. Brian stops me halfway.

"What are you doing?"

"My girlfriend's best friend is in there,"I say, gesturing to Beca who is still standing there, holding Emily. "I have to." He nods and lets me past. I go inside, shocked by how dark it is in here. I nod to a few officers as I make my way upstairs to where they found Jesse.

"Where is he?" I ask and they point to a bedroom. My hands are shaking as I quietly enter. My eyes widen as I study the room. Jesse is laying on the floor at the foot of the bed, blood pooling out around him. There's a hole in his forehead and his eyes are still open. I can't help the sense of relief as it rushes through me. I've been on edge since we got back from the hospital, just waiting for him to show up and he did. Just not where I thought. I look up and find Stacie sitting on her bed. Her lip is split with a bruise forming on her cheek and her shirt is slightly ripped. Other than that, she seems fine. Injury wise I mean. All she's doing is just staring at the floor, her eyes glazed over.

"Stacie,"I gently say so I don't startle her. "It's Chloe. Why don't you come with me?" Stacie looks up and she smiles weakly at me.

"He's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I know,"I say, bending down in front of her. "I know that he's gone and I thank you very much for that, but why don't we get you outside so the paramedics can make sure you're okay?" She nods and I grab her hand, pulling her to her feet. She sways a little but quickly steadies.

"You good?"

"Yeah,"Stacie says, sounding more like herself. "Is Beca out there?" I nod and she smiles.

"Good, I need to apologize." I laugh and she glares at me. "What?"

"That's why we came here. Beca wanted to apologize." Stacie stares at me for a second before laughing. We leave the room but not before Stacie looks back at Jesse.

"It's okay,"I comfort her. "He was a bad person and you killed him in self defense. Don't beat yourself up over it." She just nods and looks down at her feet. We get to the door and as soon as we exit the house, Beca starts forward. I can tell she wants to run but she has Emily. Stacie notices and runs for her. They embrace and I motion for the paramedics to come over.

"I'm so sorry,"Beca cries and I stand beside her.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Beca just nods and they continue to hug until the paramedics reach them.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay and I don't really want to talk about it just yet. Let me speak to the police and then I'll talk."

"Okay,"Beca whispers and I can tell she's trying not to be hurt. Stacie follows the paramedics to the ambulance and I lead Beca to my car.

"She'll talk to you about it,"I assure Beca and she just waves her hand.

"I know, I'm just worried." We get into my car and Beca makes me wait until they start to load Jesse into the morgue van. Then, she gives me the okay to go. I grab her hand knowing that she just needed proof. Proof that the man who abused her for seven years was finally gone. Thanks to Stacie, he'll never bother Beca again.

 **A/N- It's not over just yet. I'll put in a few more chapters before ending it and starting the sequel. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Beca

"Has she said anything to you?"I ask Chloe. It's been 3 days since Jesse went after Stacie and she killed him. I haven't heard or seen from her and it's starting to worry me.

"No, she gave her statement to the cops, but I'm not on the case. All I know is what you do. That he broke in and hurt her causing her to shoot him out of self defense." Chloe grabs my arms and gently pulls me against her so we're hugging. I wrap my arms around her waist and sigh.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You got lucky?"Chloe laughs, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm the one who got lucky. I found my mom and brother. I'm being elected to be the next chief. Not to mention, the beautiful woman I get to be with and the best little girl that I get to see everyday." Chloe looks over at Emily who is sitting in a high chair in Chloe's kitchen. I've been staying with Chloe since that night and I haven't made a move to change anything. I like staying with Chloe. Scratch that, I love staying with her. She doesn't treat me like I'm broken but instead, like I'm something to be cherished. She loves Emily like her own and I'm not afraid to admit that I think I'm falling in love with her.

A sudden knock at the door jerks me out of my thoughts and into instant alert mode. It might take a while to get used to being safe again.

"I'll get it,"Chloe whispers, kissing my cheek and then going over to the door. I notice how her hand rests on her gun that's always in the holster by her side. She opens the door and I frown when she looks over at me.

"It's Stacie,"Chloe says. "Come in."

"Thanks,"Stacie replies and walks through the door. I flinch when I see her scabbed over lip and fading bruise on her cheek. Knowing that Jesse did that makes me sick. It was one thing that he did it to me but my best friend…..

"How are you?" I ask her not sure where we stand. She just nods and walks over to Emily.

"How is she doing?" Stacie keeps her eyes on Emily and I start to get really worried when she doesn't pinch her cheeks or make a comment on how Emily isn't reaching for her.

"Good. She's getting bigger everyday." Stacie nods and finally turns toward Chloe and I.

"I wanted to tell you guys what happened with Jesse."

"You don't have to if you're not ready,"I walk over to her, hurt when she moves away.

"I'm ready. Can I sit down?"

"Of course,"Chloe tells her and then shoots me a worried look. I motion to Emily and Chloe grabs her while I follow Stacie into the living room.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought we apologized."I blurt out. Stacie sits and past the spot next to her. I sit and she grabs my hands. Chloe sits down on a chair across from us with Emily in her lap.

"I..I wasn't sure if you were mad at me for killing him,"Stacie says, shocking me.

"Why would I be? He abused me for years and now I don't have to worry about him anymore." Stacie hangs her head.

"I know but you did love him at one time and anyway, I killed a person. Nothing justifies that."

"He was a bad person. He came at you and you defended yourself, correct?" Stacie looks up, tears in her eyes which makes me tear up. This is the second time I've seen her cry and it's unsettling. It's like I can see the cracks that are slowly forming on her wall and eventually, it's going to break. Then, everything that she's keeping inside is all going to come rushing out and it may destroy her. Depends on what she's holding back and how much.

"I was in my kitchen thinking about you when I heard glass break and the front door open. I started to run upstairs when he grabbed me and just started hitting. Good thing I took those self defense classes though so I managed to knock the wind out of him. I ran upstairs and grabbed the gun I kept in my nightstand drawer. He came in the room and just laughed. Like it was some big joke and I was the only one not getting it. He told me that I wouldn't shoot and then started forward. When he pulled out the knife, I pulled the trigger. The rest is history." I pull Stacie into a hug.

"You are amazing. Thank you so much for helping me feel safe again." She nods and pulls away, then looks over at Chloe.

"You're the cop. Any questions?"Stacie smiles, letting Chloe know that she's messing with her.

"Actually, yeah. When did you get a gun?" Stacie freezes and I turn towards her, also curious about that.

"I've had it for a while."

"Where'd you learn to shoot it?" Stacie relaxes a little making me wonder why she was so tense in the first place.

"My dad taught me when I was younger and then I took classes when I got it." Chloe nods her head in approval. Her dad must've taught her before we met because she told me he died.

"We should go to a shooting range sometime. See how good you are."

"Sure,"Stacie says calmly but I can hear the slight shake. Like she's nervous.

"So I've never hung out with both of you together,"Chloe states and I grin. "So you guys have been friends your whole lives?"

"It feels that way,"I tell her. "She used to live on the other side of town but when we were 14, she moved here and started going to the same school as me. That was before I was all bold and stuff. I mean, I was always sassy but at school I was shy and didn't talk to anyone. That made me a target for bullies. So one day, I was in the cafeteria, about to go to the library when Alice came over. She was like the mean queen of the school. Anyway, she started teasing me and when I didn't respond, she pushed me. At that point, I was in tears and everybody was just watching. Nobody was brave enough to stand up to her, Well, all except one." I smile at Stacie and she picks up where I left off.

"I was the weird new kid with the crazy hair and bad ass attitude. It was my first day and I was actually just going to grab something to eat and then head outside. I was waiting in line when I saw Alice picking on Beca. Usually, I would just let it happen, you know, stay out of trouble. But Beca looked so small and something about her just spoke to me. Though she had tears in her eyes, I saw determination. She wasn't going to let Alice's words get to her. So I walked over and was just ready to let my fists fly when she pushed Beca, but I didn't. Instead, I tapped on her shoulder and asked her why. She told me because it was fun so I shoved her. She got all fired up and was like, why did you do that. So I said-"

"Because it's fun,"I cut in saying it in unison with Stacie. We both crack up laughing and Chloe joins in.

"Did she leave after that?"

"Oh not at all. She punched me and knocked my ass on the ground,"Stacie laughs, the tears in her eyes now from laughter. "I got right back up and it kept going like that. Eventually, a teacher saw and took her away. She was suspended for a long time. Her parents put her in homeschooling, I think. Beca and I became instant friends and by the time she showed her face again in high school, Beca and I were the queens." We laugh and just keep talking about our high school days. Chloe shares some of her awkward teen moments and we just stay like that for a while. Getting to know each other and not having to worry about anything.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chloe

It's been a year since Beca moved back and the people of Barden have finally come around to her. There was some bad backlash but after hearing what she went through with Aubrey and Jesse, they have her some leeway. We've been going strong since we started dating almost a year ago with only a few obstacles in the way. Aubrey, John, and Jesse for one. We had to go to several trials and it really took a toll on Beca. Those only last about a month or so since there was a tremendous amount of evidence against them. Also, I was elected Chief so I started working a lot of hours. It caused Beca and I to fight quite a bit so I worked it out to where I didn't have to be at the station that much.

We've been through so much that I wouldn't let any of those little things get in the way and Beca didn't either. Her and Emily moved in with me and Beca got her GED and is now working on college. She didn't get accepted for any scholarships so her parents, me, and Stacie all got together and put enough money for her to go. Stacie was the main contributor. I'm just so glad that our lives are finally falling into place. Well, at least mine and Beca's. Stacie still hasn't returned to her old self. She hasn't died her hair again since the last time which Beca tells me is a record. Her and Beca made up but they don't hang out as much and when they do, Stacie seems different. Almost empty. I suggested that she should go talk to someone but that caused her to get mad which made Beca mad at me. Stacie got over it though, still refusing to seek help.

"Hey,"Beca says, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Are we still on for tonight?" My hands start to shake from nerves. I set up a date tonight for Beca and I so that I could propose to her. Now it's just a matter of if she says yes or not.

"Of course,"I smile and kiss her. "Did your parents pick Emily up?" She nods and grabs her phone.

"I asked Stacie if she wanted to watch her, but she said she was busy. I'm worried about her."

"Me too,"I tell her, honestly.

"I want to help her but I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

"She will tell you when she's ready, I promise." Beca nods and pulls away.

"I should go get ready,"she smiles and goes into our room. "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom so that you don't see me until I'm done."

"Okay,"I yell, shaking my head. I love that girl. I grin as I think about the first time we said that to each other a month after Jesse died.

" _It's so beautiful out here,"Beca sighs. "Thanks for bringing me. This is the perfect date." We kiss and continue to stare up at the sky, full and content from the picnic we just had._

" _Do you know any constellations?"I ask her and she smiles._

" _I think I could point out the Big Dipper but the most I could do is tell you what the most beautiful thing is out here." I frown, confused._

" _What?"_

" _You,"she smiles, turning her head towards me. I grab her hand and pull her until we're both sitting up._

" _I think it's the other way around."_

" _Not at all. Why do you think that?" I shake my head, stunned at how she can't seem to understand just how gorgeous she is._

" _The most beautiful thing is something that I want to see everyday and I'm not narcissistic, so it has to be you. I could look at you forever, never taking my eyes off." Tears form in her eyes and she kisses me. I can't hold back my next words._

" _I love you." She stops smiling._

" _W-what?" I bite my lip, not sure that this was the right time to tell her._

" _I..um I love you." We stare at each other or a second before she grins._

" _I love you too, I just couldn't believe that you said it. I had to be sure that you meant it."_

"Are you done?"Beca shouts from the bathroom, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Give me a sec,"I yell back, rushing to put on my nicest pair of jeans and a blouse that Beca loves on me. "Okay, ready!" The bathroom door opens and she walks out, making my jaw drop. She has on a strapless simple black dress and her hair is up in a tight bun. My mouth waters and I want to drop to one knee right there and beg her to marry me, but instead I kiss her.

"You look absolutely stunning,"I tell her, making her blush.

"Thanks. You too. So, shall we go?" I nod and follow her out. We get into my car and I drive her to the field where we first said that we love each other. We've been here countless times since then so she shouldn't suspect anything.

"You didn't bring any picnic stuff,"Beca states, shooting a glance into the back.

"I drove over here earlier and set it all up." She nods and gasps when we get to our spot. There's a blanket spread on the ground with candles placed all around it. Two plates are set on it along with a basket of food and silverware.

"Wow! This is amazing. Thank you." Beca sits on the blanket pulling me down with her.

"Anything for you."

"Can you get any more romantic?"Beca asks rhetorically. I just smile and dish out the food. We eat and just talk about random things and when we're done, I take a deep breath, gathering up the courage to do this.

"Beca?"She looks toward me and leans back on her hands. "Do you know what I thought when I first saw you? Not when I gave you gas for your car because I didn't know it was you then, but when you showed up at your parents house."

"No. What?"

"I thought, that is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. I kept going back to all the pictures that I had seen of you and thinking, that's the same girl? You looked so different. In the pictures, you looked carefree. Like couldn't care less about what people thought of you. I was always drawn to those pictures, wondering who you really were. I had only heard what other people thought of you. They assumed that you were this bad person but I didn't think that was true at all. Yes, I hated that you hurt your parents but I wondered what your side of the story was. I wanted to learn who you were by only one person. You." I pause and get on my knees in front of her.

"Then, you showed up a year ago. The moment I saw you, I was drawn to you, even more so than when I looked at those pictures. That same determination that Stacie told me she saw in you, is exactly what I saw. You looked determined to not let what the people of this town say get to you. Like you were ready to take on the world and everything that comes with it and in a way you did. With everything that happened with Aubrey and Jesse, I'm surprised that you're still standing. If I hadn't been taken in by your parents, I don't know where I would be today. I definitely didn't think that I would be dating the most beautiful, amazing woman that I have ever met. It's such an honor to be in your and Emily's life. I wouldn't change it for anything." I pause again and reach into my back pocket, pulling out the ring.

"This is my grandmother's ring. She gave it to my mom when she turned 18 saying that she needs to save it for someone special. That she shouldn't wear it unless she is absolutely, hopelessly in love with that person. My mother took that to heart and even when she married my dad, she never put it on. He had no idea she even owned it. Then, the crash happened and she didn't marry Nathan until later. She told me weeks ago that she never felt like it was her place to put this ring on. Nathan gave her his mother's ring and so she wears that one. This ring, she said, doesn't feel right on her and should be on someone who deserves it. She had me put it on and describe everything that I was feeling." Beca laughs as tears stream down her face. Tears start falling down mine too.

"I told her I felt happiness at the thought of meeting someone who I loved enough to wear it. But other than that, not much of anything." I let out a bark of laughter, not able to stop myself. "She snatched it off of my hand and set it down on the table. Then she turned to me and started on this whole speech. _Chloe, that's exactly the way I felt when I put this on. Like it was missing something. It didn't hit me until later that it was meant for you but maybe I was wrong. I think that this ring was never meant for us Beale women to wear it. In all honesty, this ring has been passed down but never worn. Each time saying not to wear it unless it felt right. I think that I just solved the hundred year old question about this ring._ " I open the box and Beca gasps. Taking a deep breath, I continue.

"The question was, why does it not feel right on anyone? My mother's answer is, it's not meant for a Beale but someone who's meant to be a Beale. Beca, I think that's you." Beca looks up and I grab her hand. "I'm absolutely, hopelessly in love with you and that will never change. My mother figured out the answer but I want to find out first hand if it's true. What about you?"

"Yes, of course,"Beca shouts and I slowly slide the ring on her finger.

"What do you think?"I whisper. She stares at the ring for a minute before looking up and I can tell something's changed. Her eyes are brighter than ever and sparkling.

"It feels...I can't even describe it. It feels like a missing part of the puzzle finally clicked." I grin and hug her.

"So you'll marry me?"

"Chloe baby, did you ever doubt I would?" I throw my head back in laughter definitely not expecting that as an answer. Oh man, I can't wait for her to be my wife.

 **A/N- This is the end of Starting Over.**

 **I realized that I never said that the town name was Barden so if that confused you, sorry. Also, their story is not quite over yet. The sequel will be called Begin Again and is from Stacie and Dr. Mason Drake's POV. Mason Drake is my OC and I'm really excited to have him in the story. I will be posting the first chapter of that real soon and I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all the awesome reviews. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
